FSOG NIGHTMARE
by deaconlost
Summary: CG(26) is outed publicly at the Seattle General Hospital, Children's Cancer Ward Fundraiser Gala at Grey Manor. Taking only the naked masked girl (21) Elaina threw at him. As the world explodes, he must find the will, the strength, to return and face the world. How will the girl change everything? The world unfolds as the private man, and monster is dragged into the light
1. Chapter 1 IT BEGINS

FSOG NIGHTMARE ON GREY STREET

CG(26) is outed publicly at the Seattle General Hospital, Children's Cancer Ward Fundraiser Gala at Grey Manor. Taking only the naked masked girl (21) Elaina threw at him. As the world explodes, he must find the will, the strength, to return and face the world. How will the girl change everything? The world unfolds as the private man, and monster is dragged into the media light, family warfare and internally strife.

note: reviewing trolls without names are deleted and not posted: don't have the balls to put your name on negative review means your a coward. Weither you like my writing or not, its your choice to read it . For those who like my writing thank you for the reviews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: Grey Manor: Saturday: seven days to Halloween

Seattle General Hospital, Children's Cancer Ward Fundraiser Gala:

C-pov

I sit pouting at the world. Lost in the emotions of these past months. Lost in the pain of my miserable existence. It's been five-months since sub number eight showed up at my office. She stood there in the reception in a dress more suited for a porn shoot, than my office. Smiling with a drug fueled stupid grin; she demanded we discuss her moving in and the wedding. Before I could have Taylor escort her out. She blabbed about Elaina's role in this and gathering blackmail on me.

I stewed all night, till dawn brought the realization that I had no friends. no family and no future sex life. I ordered an audit of the Salons and our business arrangement. Seem the Salon weren't economical without the sideline of pandering sex workers to clients, drugs and even sex trafficking underage children. I liquidated the salons, turned over the evidence to the police and hit Elaina with a six-million-dollar bill. All the money she embezzled.

She disappeared three weeks ago, good riddance. The legal case goes public Monday, I arranged to be in New York, then London than Taiwan starting tonight after the gala. I won't be in Seattle till after the New Year. I sip my wine, watching more gold diggers, male and female, get liquid courage to approach me.

I hear a disturbance behind me. I rise, turning to see Elaina in an extreme Dominatrix outfit dragging a naked female slave in a Sensory Deprivation Vegan Leather mask with zippers over the eyes and mouth. She seems drugged, lost slow motions jerks and stumbling on the leash.

Elaina throws her into me, I catch her to my chest. Seeing the padlocks securing the hood. I stare daggers at the bitch before me. I unzip an eye, her blue eyes are hazed over; under some cocktail of drugs

"Here Christian, this **thing** settles my debt. Just like you prefer them, petite, brown hair, high pain tolerance. She's the image of your crack-whore mother Ella, so you can beat her as surrogate for leaving you, not loving you. The great Christian Grey Sadist and torturer enjoy the spotlight. O'good Grace see this is what your son likes. Not gay. He likes these little underage girls to beat and fuck."

" **Elaina! Why are you doing this?"** I demand

" **You took everything from me, I told you I MADE YOU AND I AM DESTROYING YOU. Your Sex life is public now, with all those children I sold to you for you."**

" **That's a lie! You know it and the cops know it."**

"Maybe, but it my death bed confession, why would I lie." She purrs in that evil voice, raising a small automatic pistol to her throat. Her head explodes. I swing the girl over my shoulder and run from the party to the car.

Good Reynolds is with the car, I toss the girl in and grab the keys, speeding away into the night. I can already hear the radio talk show exploding about this. I get the mouth zipper open, she seems to breath ok. Where do I go?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I race into the GEH hanger at Boeing Field. Which plane? The 737 is fueled and stocked to go. I see the newest jet in my hanger. All weather, night flying, enhanced landing upgraded avionics XTI Tri-Fan 600 VTOL cruiser. I bought for my hidden island. I check, its fueled and ready to fly. I load my bags and the girl. checking the tool box, I find bolt cutters. I release the mask. Shit! Why did I do that. she young, innocent and ethereally beautiful.

I harden at her face, remembering her feel in my arms, touching my chest. Touching my chest! I didn't even realize till right this second, she touched me. Touched my chest and it didn't burn. I stare frozen into the darkness of the airfield.

Thought rain in my brain, as the reality takes hold of me. I need her, desperately to be mine. I toss my phone and wrist-watch with the keys into the SUV. Taylor trackers in my shoes have a limited range.

Pulling the chock blocks from the wheels, I climb in and fire the engines. Taxing on to the runway, I call the tower for clearance. They deny me, I boost the turbo fans and launch from the taxis way. Flying low, relying on the night guidance system. I hug the mountains, vectoring east along the mountains, I pass the Grand's farm.

I set my course for 55.6676368, -133.7098047, my hidden island. I glaze at the naked girl cover by my suit coat next to me. I should have left her at the hanger. I should have left her at the party, I don't know how I can every leave her. I sweat the roughly 740 miles to my house of exile.

Right after eight blew up in my face, I used a hidden account to buy and have built a house on Storm Break island. On the seaward line of the Maurella Islands group of the Alexander archipelago. Everything was finished last week. The house is provisioned and ready. Well minus my cloths and the girls. We will just have to do with what's in my luggage. I wish I knew why I did it or buy the big Family mansion on the Sound. I just don't know why?

I sweep low over the sea, rain pelts the windows. I hope the avionics are up to challenge. I see the island. Steep cliffs, no beaches to speak of. Just my two story, storm battered refugee. The thick forested steep hills allow only a helicopter pad. But my XTI Tri-Fan 600 is a vertical landing and take-off aircraft. I line up on the pad. This is going to be interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

I wake in a soft bed, with warm luscious blankets, shadows play across the large windows. A storm pounds the panes. I rise on my elbows, the wave racing into the shore throw plumes high in the air of sea spray. I shift from the hypnotic scene.

Where am I? why am I naked? And what happened? The last I remember was getting in a WSU van to go to a children's Halloween party in Portland. What day is this? I raise, checking the doors, one is a closet the other a hallway. The last is a bathroom.

I lock the door and pee. I need a shower. It takes a bit to figure out the handles and buttons. This is the most complicated shower I've ever heard of. But finally, I get the water how I want it and the correct temperature. I take a colorful Shower Fluffy Mesh Sponge Pouf, add soap letting the hot water wash me, soothing my inner and outer turmoil.

I feel a tingling, and draft. I try to turn, but he pushes me against the wall, holding me. I should fight, but I feel safe, wanted. I need to have him feel me; touch me. He takes the Sponge and lathers my back. Making me wither in the simple sensual act. His tongue massages my neck and ears. His body, drives me to place a 21-year-old virgin should not go; but I want to go there so bad, so bad it hurts not be one with him.

"Who are you?" I breathlessly beg.

"your master."

"my what?"

"You were give to me in payment for a debt. You belong to me."

"Like hell I am! I'm not something you sell or buy." I scream turning into him, he claims my lips, I grab his hair and pull him into me; lifting my leg to hold him to me. Leaning back, I stare into grey eyes so pained and sad it hurt my soul. I stroke his face, as the shower rains on us.

"Anastasia, your mine. Forever. I can't lose you"

"Anna, call me Anna. I don't know why, but I can't lose you either. What's your name?"

"Christian Grey"

"Well Chris, what now?"

He kneels, taking my breath as his tongue invades me. I scream and wither in ecstasy; my first orgasm. I lose track of the number of orgasm crash over me like wave of pleasure, they rival the storm outside. I scream his name, rattling the windows. Till I find myself wrapped in towels, laying on the bed. I run my hands thru the light hair on his chest. Feeling little dots. I look.

Who could have hurt him, I recognize the cigarette burn marks of a sadist? I have two on my head from three. I let the calm embrace us; I know, somehow, I know he needs it. Till my stomach gurgles ratting my hunger out.

"my Clothes?" I ask

He takes me to the closet and hands me a dress shirt. I look at him. "Where are my clothes, what did I come in?"

He blushes, opening a drawer to a leather hood and knee high 5inch heeled boots. I take the shirt. I don't ask yet. He dons some pants and we head thru the house to the kitchen.

The kitchen is heavenly, professional. With everything a cook or baker could need or want. I dream of baking some fantastic things here.

"I only know how to heat cans. Sorry." He holds up two soup cans.

"Food?"

He walks to a door. "This is the Pantry, it's stock pretty good." I check, all cans and frozen food. "no produce?"

"No. were on an island in the Alexander archipelago"

"Where?"

"The Alaska Panhandle, the nearest town; on Prince of Wales Island is Craig, about 30-miles away by Helicopter."

"Can you go and get some produce and me some clothes?"

"No, I kind a broke the plane on landing. Besides were hiding out from the world. You were given to me very publicly."

"How public?" I cringe at the words.

"It's all over the news and has been for four days now."

" **I've been out for four days!"**

"yes, the drugs they used had you for three days. Early this morning you finally calmed down and sleep normally"

"How would you know I slept normally?"

"you refused to let me leave you. I held you in my arms all night, every night."

I blush beet red "did we, you know?"

" **No,** we did not, although you tried several times to take my virtue, Miss Steele"

I really blush, hiding as I thaw some steaks, boil water for instant potatoes, and simmer green beans and gravy sauce from a packet. I start some yeast in warm water to make bread.

I set the mixer to fold in the dry ingredients with the yeasty water. Letting it rise. I plate the food, we sit side by side. Eating slowly, I try to remember.

"so why was I give to you?"

"it's a long, tragic stupid story. It started when I was fifteen." He continues

I end up in his arms, straddling his lap in my panties-less state. Holding my fragile man as reality crashes him down. The abuse, the delusions, the raw emotions he so long suppressed. I hold him together, as he takes the last doubt from my heart.

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, goes the timers

I stand, taking his hand. "Come on Chris, we're making bread."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Breaking news: Source in Seattle tell us that more charges are pending against Billionaire pervert Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. Anonymous source tells us that Seattle PD will finally bring indictments for sex trafficking and pandering minors.**

 **Already the smart people are abandoning GEH, which as suffered a 40% devaluation. Some two hundred employees have quit in disgust over Grey perverted illegal sex life. But a few brainwashed employees are still obstructing justice. What are they hiding, their own evolvement in the sick perverted 'lifestyle' of the left-wing**

 **Raymond Steele unable to take the truth, not allowing concerned journalist and Law enforcement access to Anastasia Steele room in Montesano, Washington. Turned violent assaulting multiple journalist, four from Foox News. Jose Rodriquez Jr. who source describes as Steele's muscle in keeping exploited women and children in line was arrested assaulting journalist at Anastasia Steele's condo She shares with her lover Kathryne Kavanagh, whose father is Emanon Kavanagh of ultra-leftwing democratic donor Kavanagh Media; Who has yet to condemn his daughter's lover**

 **Steele's mother reported her daughter lives beyond her means and is not above selling herself. That Anastasia believes the world owes her the high life because of her pretty face, devious manners.**

 **Two reporters from this show, seeking the true are hospitalized. Seattle PD and FBI are powerless to find and bring to justice criminals has Grey's elitist left-wing empire crumbles. We call on all concerned citizens to help bring these lower than scum to justice. If you see these two, call police; make a citizen arrest. I hope they resist arrest, the cost of a bullet would save the tax payer money on four season styled jail, club med prison.**

 **As always stay tuned to Danity on Foox news channel**

 **Noz:**

 **Steele's submissive lover, Kathryne Kavanagh bails out Steele father and Steele gimp Rodriquez Jr. each on fifty-thousand-dollar bail. No comments were the only words screamed at reporters as they fled the city. Destination unknown. But GEH security is guarding the Steele House in Montesano and her Condo in Pikes Market**

 **The Grey family has fled society to their compound at Black Point on Flathead lake, Montana. The Lake Adrianna of the Rocky Mountains. Source in the family confirm that the Greys are disowning their son over his BDSM lifestyle and possible criminal charges. No official words yet.**

 **Carla Adams, Miss Steele mother has come out publicly that her daughter has never done anything criminal, that the allegations are false. But admitted her daughter's sexual lifestyle is unknown to her. Despite repeated attempts, we find no credible relationships or sex hook up for the 4.0GPA college senior.**

 **Be sure to sign-up for automatic updates on the Grey sadist sex scandal 2010. NOZ the Seattle nose for news.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Grey House: conference room A

t-pov

The loyal band of GEH sit around a table scattered with documents and stale coffee cups. I wait Roz, Andrea, Miller from HR. Peters from legal and Hanson from PR, Fred and Barney sit waiting the last four.

They finally come in. seated we begin the rebuilding of GEH. I hope.  
"Alright its day 5 since the incident. Where do we stand?"

Miller hands papers around the table. "As of this morning we have 160 employees; quit without notice, another sixty turned in notice. Of those I've talked 30 into canceling the notice. Reminding them of the loyality clause in their contract. If Grey get convicted, then I promised full 90-day severance package. We have had some eight hundred applications in the last two days for the open slots. We're working on it."

Peters spits his nicotine gum into a cup. "we have two hundred sexual harassment suits against Grey. the bullshit charges made by the troll are non-starters with he FBI and SPD. I've remind all the enemy lawyers about our CCTV system, a Grey's known professional business practices and behaviors. Already nine preliminary judgements in our favor over the harassment suites. We've also hit back at the radical bullshit on Foox and Msndc. Also, several blogs and wingnut-web sites, like brightbart and druegged report. We're solid"

"Move to cover the Steele's, Jose Rodriquez Jr and Kathryn Kavanagh. I don't want that becoming an issue when Grey returns. Roz?"

"the company has lost 15% value, almost all from the failed A&M and the wildcat strikes at the four manufacturing plants in Midwest. I've order the breaking and selling of the four plants. Killing some three thousand jobs, driving those areas in to major recession and unemployment. Loyalty is everything in this company and to think we could ever covert to a board of directors is moronic."

"We all hate to kill towns, cause hardships. But we gave them a chance to return to work. They refused, screw-em. Hanson?"

"well there is not much to do but counter attack, put out our side of the story. Till Grey and Girl return. I hope it's soon, and they have worked something out over this disaster."

"You see this as a Disaster? Hanson" speaks Roz.

"Roz from a PR prospective, Yes! It is. if we could have laid some ground work, seeded some information ahead of the release and did so in a timely and controlled manner, then it would not have snowballed into this clusterfu #k. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. Its; I'm frustrated with this. This no knowing what is going on. Sorry." roz

I scan the room. "Fred? Barney?"

"We've provided legal with whatever CCTV video for the Suits. We've tried every legal and illegal means to track Grey's plane. Last, we or anyone has is it heading towards Calgary over Bonner Ferry near the north end of the Kootenai National Forest." Barney says

The door opens and Elliot, Ray Steele, Jose Rodriquez Jr, Kathryn Kavanagh and Gail walk in, taking seats.

"Gail?"

"Elliot, Mr. Steele, Jose and Kate showed up at my sister's house. They know that Christian did not do anything illegal, and that kidnapping Anastasia was not his idea. I'm convinced he discovered she was drugged and took her to keep her safe. They will turn up." Gail says touching my arm.

"Taylor we are not the enemy. We just want them back. Safe and sound. Kate?" Elliot speaks, pulling Kathryne Kavanagh onto his lap.

"We were scheduled to work as volunteers at the Tacoma Children's Hospital Halloween Costume Making Party thru the WSU _Colleges Community Service_ Scholarship. This is the third year we've done it. A college van picked us up, there were three other girls in the van. We blacked out. Two other girls and I woke up in BDSM club in Seattle; one girl was sexual assaulted before we convinced the patrons to release us. They were very upset over the whole thing. Anna was missing, the drugs they gave us took days to work out of our system. I called Ray as soon as I could." She weeps into Elliot's shoulder.

"Kate? You said three girls already in the van?" Fred asks.

"Yes, two blondes and brown hair girl."

"did you know any of them?"

"The blondes yes, the Brown haired one no, she looked like Anna, could have been her twin sister." Kate muses lost.

"I'm betting she was the one who drugged you guys. It would have been too hard for the driver. Did you know him?"

"No, he was old, like fifty. Fat, bald. Creepy type of guy. Had a weird neck-less. Diamond encrust logs, like my brother used to play with."

"Shit! Lloyd "Linc" Lincoln. The bitch troll ex-husband." Elliott barks.

"Alright Peters get statements, push on this. We can prove the Lincolns are solely responsible, it may lessen the pressure for Grey and Steele to stay in hiding." I say sure for the first time, we are moving in the right direction. Everyone leaves except Gail. Roz is herding Elliot, Steele, Kate and Jose Rodriquez Jr to legal with Peters.

"Jason, Christians safe in the piano?"

"what safe in the piano? Gail?"

"It's a small piece on the inside, you remove it, a four-digit lock secures it. its small maybe some thumb drives. I don't know. I found it shortly after I moved in, while cleaning."

"We're going home." We head out to Escala.

She shows me the safe, I get a screw driver and bust it open. Inside are two thumb drives one labeled Ella the other Motu Mo Te Hau. Great they require thumb print to open. I'll have to have Fred and Barney break them. I kiss my girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

motu mo te hau: storm break island

c-pov

Well it is official, I have not got one ounce of domestic ability. I can't cook, clean, do laundry. I would have starved on canned spam, canned hash, canned soup and vegetables. The only thing I can do apparently is knead bread.

Anna walked me thru the process. She cut the dough in half, lay on flour cover counter. Push with the heal of the hand outward, fold, turn 90 degrees. Repeat. Very therapeutic beating up on dough. Now we have bread. Anna has a stew in the slow roster going.

We watch some news, depressing as hell. They really hurt my girl. I hold her on the couch, watching the rain turn to snow. The waves simmer down, the light fades into evening. Holding her is the best thing in my life. We don't talk, just feel the emotions. I walk her to our bed, laying down. I hold her to me, lost in the dreams of tomorrow. Lost in the dreams of Anna.

XXXXXXX

a-pov

Chris must be a hell of great business man because he would die here for want of good food, and clean cloths. I have to laugh at his stricken expression as he confessed the laundry to me.

The smell was bad, I was sick and gross while under the drugs. He cleaned it up as good as he could. But the state of the art laundry washer was too much for his simple male brain. Lucky, we have all the supplies. We pre-treat the sheets and pillow case. Load the soap, bleach and fabric softer and get the first of three loads done. Afterwards we do the second kneading of the bread. Then I start a stew for dinner. we wander the house. I giggle at the pool.

The heated pool is large with a hot tub in one side. The roof is triple glass panels, which retracts putting three quarters of the pool outside. Glass wall covered by steel louvers allow mind inspiring views of the island and sea. I plan on tomorrow swimming.

After dinner we watch a little news. I can't take the pain all the lies bring. We turn it off and listen to some classical 80's R&B and PoP. Watching the majestic seascape before us. Later in bed, I let go of the world and just have Chris in my arms and dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We're crashed at Christian penthouse. I make Gail show us Christian dungeon, Ray is very upset. Jose is flirting thru the room taking notes. "Ray lighten up, whips and chains aren't everyone cup of tea. But you know Annie would never allow this shit, the extreme stuff. It's just not our girl." Kate is bug eyed then very blushing, rubbing her thighs. I think the girl likes kink. I know I do. And want to with her.

Eating dinner Jose ask Sawyer the head CPO here with Taylor at Grey house. "Any of the boys' bat for the home team, lukeee"

"Jose, for the last time it Luke, Not lukee, Not luklisous, just LUKE. If that too hard. You can sleep with the paparazzi downstairs."

"Luke lighten up baby. I just was hoping for some comfort."

"Jose, Parks will be back in hour, but him and his boyfriend have been steady for four years"

"Ok, I just need some rainbow support. Ray do we need to call someone for you?"

"Jose! If I need companionship. I can get it myself. I'm fine right now. I just want my daughter back. Safe and sound. GOT IT!"

"Ray, we got it. We love you man. You're like a father to us. We care about you, and Annie wouldn't want you sulking in your room, sharping knifes. We know how lonely you are. We care about you."

"Ray? I can have a friend of mine stop by. She's a widow, her husband died in Iraq last year. No strings, no commitment." Gail calmly says petting his arm.

"Gail, I appreciate it, if I need it. I'll ask you. it's just right now I want to be alone. I'm not really suited for civilized company right now." Ray says, standing, headed for his room.

"Kate, baby let turn in." Elliot asks, taking her hand. They head down the hall to their room.

"Jose grab your drink, let's wait in the great room. Gail good night." I walk in and crash on the couch.

"Luke you need to call someone?"

"I wish I could; but I can't. She stuck with her parents in the Lake Adrianna of the Rocky Mountains"

We wait for Parks and Taylor to come home. Hoping this nightmare will end soon.


	2. Chapter 2 lies, pain and hot tubing

FSOG NIGHTMARE-02

DAY 5

I wake to the most erotic dream, Anna straddling my hips in bed, rocking on me. I arch to deepen the thrust. I wake to her grinding on me like in the dream, I look up into her still sleeping eyes. She sleep sexing me, again. I revel in the emotions it causes me, lucky I'm wear boxers. I pull her down, sucking on her nipples.

She arches and shakes in orgasm, her eyes pop open. She moves to kiss me. The emotions rock my world, as she takes my soul. Holding it up into her light. I watch her cherish and love me. love, love, love! I never thought I was capable of love. I still don't know if I can, but I want to try.

 _ **That first day, I paced and sweated what I had done. The news was brutality against me. the submissive's were coming out of the woodwork. Half of them I didn't even know.**_

 _ **I hear screaming from my bedroom, I rush down the hall. She is thrashing about the bed, screaming, begging someone called Morton to stop. Stop beating her, stop burning her, stop touching her. I start to take her in my arms, I see she fouled the bed, and herself.**_

 _ **I gentle touch her hair, she freezes and calms, it rocks me. I remove the hand? She screams and thrash about again. I touch? She calms and purrs, O'damm it she lights my dick on fire. I gentle gather her in the sheets and carry her to the shower. I wash her and the sheets.**_

 _ **Leaving her wrapped in a towel on the lounge sofa, I remake the bed. Putting her into the bed, tucking her in. I feel such calm and peace in my mind and soul.**_

 _ **I try to wash the sheets, but the damm washing machine must take a NASA rocket science to run. I kick the damm thing. I heat some soup and carry into my bedroom. Feeding her, she holds me, eyes unseeing as she rubs my chest. I smile as her child like face beams at me. Who could ever hurt this girl.**_

 _ **Finishing the food, I feel tired. Shit I've been up for close to 30 hours straight. The adrenaline rush has gone. I slip into sleep, with this goddess in my arms, stroking my chest.**_

I slide down till she's queening me. I ravage her sex, willing my tongue to command her core. My hands find her breast. Pinching her nipples and she arches back her hands on my thighs.

I don't remember how many times I made her come. How many times she screamed my name. I just remember waking holding her in my arms as sunlight broke the winter haze.

I can feel the dried come in my boxers, there still on. When did I come? I roll away, heading to the bathroom. I start the shower, she come in naked a sitting on the toilet pees. I am shocked. "What?" she asks

"Your pissing in front of me."

"you've seen me do worse things, I didn't think you mind?"

"Yea, it's just? were you like this before?"

"God No! I was very body shy, afraid of boys. I had several bad experiences. I never could before pee in front of anybody. It's just you make me feel safe, wanted."

"My shy little bookworm, when your done, shower with me?"

She quickly wipes and jumps into my arms in the hot spray.

"I believe we are closet nudist, Mr. Grey"

"You may be right, Miss Steele. But I believe you are the most sensual sexy woman I have ever met."

She grabs my dick, stroking him back and fore. She nicks my neck. I shutter under her control. I just let her command my body. She wickly kisses my lip, biting the lower. "My turn"

She kneels pushing me back onto the shower seat in the corner. she strokes me, driving the demons away, replacing them with heavenly explosions in my soul. Her mouth takes me. I lose myself under her passion.

A-pov

I do the thing I've dreamed of doing since Kate showed me that porn our freshman year. I never before found a man, I needed to please, want, be owned by. Till Chris.

I work like Cosmo says. Swirling with the tongue, rolling my teeth under my gums. Taking deep strokes down my throat. I feel his hair tickle my nose. Opening my eyes, I cheer in deep throating him. Looking up? His eyes are glazed over in orgasmic pleasure. I suck harder, longer strokes letting the head, pop out of my mouth. I knead and cradle his balls. I do everything I want to him. It seems so natural and right.

"ANNA !" he screams shooting his come down my throat. I feel so accomplished, so perfect. as he softens and pulls out of my mouth. I taste his essence, sweet and salt, very addictive. He pulls me up into his arms, kissing me. he tastes himself on my lips, like I taste me earlier on the bed. He holds me, like I've never been held. Locked in our rain fall cocoon. We finally stand and wash each other. If this is heaven I don't ever want to leave.

After we dry each other, I push him onto the bed and sprint out of the room. I can hear and feel him chasing me. "Chris, Chris you can't catch me! Chris, Chris you can't catch me!" I slam the door behind me; sliding to the side beyond the door.

He barrels thru the entry almost in to the pool. I charge behind him as he turns. Carrying us into the warm water. Swim for the far end, I swivel into a backstroke "Chris, Chris you can't catch me!".

He catches me at the far wall. Pinning me under the springboard. Kissing me, heating me up. He bounces away swimming for the other end. I chase him, we swim a long time play kiss-tag. Till I lay on a lounger, under the heat lamps.

Chris opens the louvers to show a snow forest and angry sea. I let him massage my back and ass. God is he good. "I can wait to take you ass. Make you scream my name"

"Never going to happen, the front definitely. The back is too weird. So, keep your kinky Dom thing out of my ass" I squeal.

"O' Miss Steele, you are so going to beg me to put my Dom thing in your tight, rounded, luscious ass. But first some kinky fuckery." He strokes my ass. SMACK! SMACK! "you'll like the next one."

SMACK! Right in the middle, on my clit. "Aaagh" I whimper. "Anna?"

"More" SMACK! To the right ass cheek, SMACK! To the left ass cheek, rubbing my ass "AAAAAGH" the feeling is overloading my brain. SMACK! "Christian!, aaaagh yes, yes, YES!" I scream in wanton need.

I loss count of the smacks, but I'm riding a high. I feel his finger inside of me, stroking me, making me hump the lounger. I feel so full, and happy. so close to the edge. So close to nirvana. He rolls me on my back, using his tongue to drive me insane. As his hands piston my pussy and ass. WHOA he's finger-fu #king my ass and I love it.

I wake in bed, Chris is reading a book from his small library here. he smirks at me spying on him.

"' **Oh time, thou must untangle this not I. It is too hard a knot for me t'untie!'** you think **?"**

– Viola (Twelfth Night, 1623)

I lift up and hit him with a pillow, racing out of the room, grabbing my shirt. I head to the kitchen. Chris walks in buck naked, still reading the book, pinning me against the counter I feel his manhood poking my back.

"' **Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon 'em**.' Or should I say Miss Steele in them" (Malvolio, Act 2 Scene 5)

"Chris, there is a bag of frozen corn in the freezer" I heel kick up tapping his sexy manhood. He staggers away.

"Never come between a Chef and her creation. Besides I'm starving, sexy Man."

I finish dinner, we haven't eaten since last night. Chris holds me on his lap. Making my body shutter at tonight main event. When he takes my v-card.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: morning day six

Elliot-pov

I watch Kate tear apart the bedroom. She is on a temper tantrum and I don't know how to cure it. Daddy has given her an ultimatum 'dump Anna, return home'

She runs out of steam, crashing in my arms. "Baby, I have enough money to carry us. You always have a place with me. please calm down?"

"Elliott, I love my parents, but give up my only true friend, my sister. Never!" I hug her tight.

"If your brother hurts her, I'm cutting his junk off."

"Baby, Christian would never hurt a girl, despite his sex life. Ok. If in the far reach of possibilities, he did; well you wouldn't get to him before me. An I would cut more than his junk off." I comfort her, knowing my first words were true.

"Ok. I can move in because he's selling the condo. We need rooms for Anna and Jose?"

"Baby, I got plenty of rooms. If not, I'll just build them" I smirk in my best shit eating grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose-pov

Park and his husband Tommy kept me laughing and dancing till midnight. Then we all just crashed into one bed. For the first time in a long time, I feel grounded, I have to get rid of this one-night stands life and settle down with a real man to cherish, love me. I stare out the window of the 15th floor apartment Gail loaned us. Dawn is gone, the ferries move about the water.

I miss my BFF, I miss Annie. If Grey hurts her? What am I thinking. His face from the video of that troll throwing her at him. From the first instant of contact you can clearly see the shift in his eyes, the gentle hold he has her in. his opening one of the eye zippers, show the anger and pain he felt. The way he carried her out of there.

I really think Christian Grey Dominate BDSM master has met his better. The video from the hanger, shows his gentleness. His pain and love are plain to see. I doubt he realizes that Anastasia Steele has captured his heart.

That Annie doesn't realize either with how she was petting his chest, and stroking his hair during the mad rush from the Gala. Or in the hanger; touching his face as he lifted her into the plane. I hear wedding bells and patter of little feet.

Arms encase me, Parks holds me as Tommy rattle the pots and pans. "better Jose?"

"yea. Much better. You think Grey going to be bad to my girl?"

"Jose, if they didn't connect at first touch. Like the video show. Yea I'd be helping Daddy Steele sharping knifes. But they did. An I think from what you've told me. Annie Steele is going to radically alter his life. I'm sure the bitches are gone, and most of the Playroom. She will make him happy."

"thanks man I need that"

We head into the kitchen to find out what the assistant sous-chef of the Mile-High Club has up his sleeve for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail-pov

I make breakfast. Elliot promised him and Kate will clean up their room. I have half a mind to stomp down to Tacoma; kick Kate's parents ass. They know Annie, from everything I've gleamed. She's a smart, shy quiet student with a big heart.

I think she will change Christian for the better. I never like any of those gold-digging submissive. Always bossing us around. Poor Jason, had to deal with them more then me, thank god. I watched the video of the gala and the hanger. She was touching his chest and back. He looks at peace with her in his arms.

I feel like he has turned a page. Finally has a chance at real happiness. If only his parents would get the stick out of their ass and see him, warts and all as still their son. you can choose friends, you're stuck with loser relatives.

I feel my mans hands on my ass. "MMMMMMM" he kisses my neck.

"EEEWWWW, T' you're getting cooties on you!" Luke walks in fake covering his eyes he runs into the island. To get laughs.

"Your happy this morning. Got a phone call, did we?"

"Yepa, my girl missis me. she may bolt from Montana if the parents can't get their shit together. Said she's one more screaming match with doctor Mom, from leaving. They don't want to accept reason or common sense about Grey. Mia thinks their embarrassed socially, publicly and personally about Grey sex life. Hell, T' they though he was Gay, and you or me where his main squeeze."

"Jason, Luke with your player reputations, your nearly as bad as Elliott. Hell, they know I'm pumping T' man here." smacking Jason arm.

"TMI! TMI! Gail please don't scar me with images of you two doing that. your too Saintly, to motherly. To perfect!"

I watch as Ray walks in and bear hugs Luke. "well pup. You can be my girlfriend tonight" laughing bring everyone to tear, as Luke escapes out the room bright red.

"Ray you're incorrigible. What'll you have?" we eat a talk. I feel a peace right now. Staring out at the grey skies. I pray Christian and Annie are safe and loving each other. Making a future for themselves together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 6 morning

Anna convinced me to allow her to use the sat phone. Some trick her friend Jose taught her, so she could talk to Ray when he was overseas. Using some Shadow NSA websites, she programs a series of transfer calls thru several countries and embassies till it looks like we are in Durbin South Africa.

RING! RING! RING!

"hello?"

"Gail, it's Anna Steele. Christian is with me. Can we talk?" Anna asks quietly  
"yes, dear. Let me get you on speaker phone. Your father and Kate and Jose are here?

A burst of voices and noise overcome the speaker.

"Everyone shut up. one at a time please." Chris shouts. Reigning quiet down over the distance crowd in the penthouse of Escala.

"Annie are you ok, has he hurt you?" Ray begs thru the speaker. I know he afraid of what happened with three.

"Yes, Dad. we are good. Really good. Boyfriend girlfriend good" Annie says letting the cat out of the bag.

"Anna that perfect. I'm with Elliott. We're dating brothers" Kate blast thru the air. Kate dating Chris brother, the man-whore of Seattle. Well she is the Queen skank of WSU. But I still love her, my BFF. I look at Chris as he rolls his eyes. "I'm blaming you on that one Anna"

"What does that mean GREY!" Ray come back

"You're there with them. Children playing adult. Come on." Chris tries to say.

"daddy chill! It was a joke. Elliot and Kate are prefect together. But you know Kate."

"Hey! BFF I might move you to number two BFF. We're adults!" Kate says as the table explodes in laughter.

"Anna Banana, Kates new number one BFF speaking. What the _**biggest problem**_ your facing?" Jose giggles

"Well the house is fantastic, modern, the kitchen is to die for, you'll love it Gail. The pantry stocked with frozen and canned good. But we have only the clothes in Chris's overnight bag. So! we've gone hippy." Anna crumbles into my chest stifling her laughter; The little minks. Dead silence on the phone. I have to check the lights to make sure we're still on.

"Grey!" is all I hear before Gail comes on the phone, obviously the speaker function is off.

"That better have been a joke! Young lady" Gail goes all motherly on us.

"Sorry but no it's not a joke. I'm pretty much in his dress shirt and he has his pants on. I didn't come with any usable clothes." Anna contritely confesses turning a bright red.

"What happened?" Chris asks

"Well the guys tackled Ray before he could come thru the phone and kill you Christian. He's in the security room on a time out." Gail giggles to me.

"How bad is it?"

"The Company is holding strong, your friends, both of your friends are holding strong. I'm sorry Christian but your Parents aren't dealing with this rationally. A Kates have gone off the deep end yesterday. Anna your moving in with Elliott and Kate."

"like hell she is. Anna will stay with me at Escala. Period end of discussion!" Chris screams

" _ouch! ouch! sorry, sorry Anna._ Gail please tell Elliott and Kate, um tell them I said thank you for the thought. But I will be staying with Christian. We are a couple, despite how we met. Everyone who can't deal. Well everyone will deal with." Anna says sure and strong into the phone

Gail-pov: O'Yes Miss Steele has him well in hand. I blush at the double meaning. As Jason holds me, "I'll be sure to get your clothes moved in (let check their status) spare bedroom upstairs."

"No. Put my thing is Chris room. That where we will be sleeping." Anna says. I jump up and down. Calmly speaking "As you Wish, Miss Steele"

"Please Gail call me Anna. I can deal with friends, servants I don't ever think I'll get use to."

"OK, Anna. I'll be sure send clothes where ever you guys land."

"is Jason there." Christian asks all small boy voice like he's caught red handed.

"yes, Christian." My man of few words.

"We need a pickup when the time is right. I kind broke the left engine and most of the wing off the XTI Tri-Fan 600. During taxing after landing; I hit a tree stump not cut low enough getting into the concrete barn here." Christian sounds all contrite and humiliated at his pilot error.

"Well that something you'll have to deal with Roz on. The FAA suspended your licenses over the takeoff."

"Time, sorry we have to go. Bye" Anna says hurriedly cutting the connection.

"Jason the trace shows the Call from Durban in South African, the Consulate there?"

"JOSE! Did you teach Annie that Sat-phone trick your dad did?" Ray bellows

"maybe, I'm not confessing anything about borrowing the NSA private satellite pabx system or teaching said BFF"

"Well we know for sure they are not in Africa. But, where are they?" Ray speak, emotional drained.

"Well its wooded, somewhere up north of here. He said concrete barn, not barn, or hanger. Meaning it's an extreme weather location." Jason says

"Annie say modern with a great kitchen. I? we would be staying there" Gail chirps in.

"They must be inside with the lack of cloths. I heard surf pounding in the back ground" Kate

"yea, I thought I heard that to" Elliott. We all nod.

"ok so they are north near the coast, isolated in a modern lodge. Private landing pad, probably helicopter or VTOL only with a concrete Barn. No much to go on, maybe Barney and Fred have broken those thumb-drives. In the meantime. Let's move the girls out of that condo and get people settled." Jason says

Kissing me, he heads out to do mainly things. My G.I. Joe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

Flathead lake Montana: noon day six

I have a headache, I have a heart ache and my mother needs Prozac, like a frigging truckload. I sit on the dockside patio, staring out across the lake. Our family vacation home here on Black Point. North are the beautiful Salish Mountains, staring at the eastern shore nestle below the Mission Mountain. Just north of Polson off highway 93. The lake this day is calm as glass. Belieing the turmoil within these walls and my heart.

Dad has spent the whole time, drunk as a skunk. Mom cycle between anger and self-loathing. The Grand's are doing their best to hold them together. I need to be strong for my family. I need to be strong for my family mantras thru my head.

"MIA! What are youuu going out here. Calling your sex boy?" mom staggers into the lounger next to me, reeking of booze and cigarette. I never knew she was a smoker, Christian couldn't stand to be in a house with a smoker when he was younger, hell even now he refuses to go int a house with smokers or have them inside GEH. ROZ is number 2 has a smoking section on the roof.

"can't believe all my kids turned into sex fiends. What diddd I dooo wrong teaching you guyssssss morlas."

"Mom, go inside and sleep it off. Please?" I beg her.

"Why, so you can slut your way thru life, like Elliott; or beat woman like Christian. I should have never adopted him, he was bad seed from birth!" she screams in my face. I've had it with this shit.

Standing I don't see my mother, I see a pitiful wrench of woman. Blaming everyone and herself over something we had no control or knowledge of. That troll bitch corrupted my brother and damaged him and us. Now, I can't take the pain any more.

"Mom? GRACE! Wake up, you stink inside and out." I grab her arm and hair and manhandle her off the pier. Into the cold lake, the waters only about three feet. She shouldn't drown.

Mr. Kelly, the caretakers with his wife of the estate, rushes down the grass to get her. He's a member of the Kootenai Tribes and a Vietnam vet. A gentle, kind man with a loving wife and six children scattered across the US and now twelve grandchildren. He and Annie his wife don't deserve hard pain and grief we have brought.

I march into the house. Dad is with his law partner Thomas. Thomas is trying to sober him up. "Mr. Thomas. I just threw Grace into the lake, Mr. Kelly is fishing her out. I'm taking the rental to the Airport 8S1 at Polson. Roz, Christian's COO sent a Lear for me. I hope you can dry them out and get them counseling. Because otherwise we three children are exiled orphans."

I drive away crying nearly crashing on the way. Once I board the plane, I drown my sorrows in a bottle of vodka. I am so my mother's daughter, and I hurt so bad inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day seven:

We lounge in the hot tub, sipping wine, when he had the food stocked, he had the wine cellar partial stocked. Tomorrow we head home, tonight we tell the team where we are. Tomorrow its public and we are going to lie are asses off. Since no one knows the real story or the real us. Tomorrow the lies will give us a future as husband and wife. Wife that is something I never dreamed I could have.

Just bookish fantasies, not truly achievable with my issues and past. Now it is the only future I can see before us. Hi wife, Mrs. Christian Grey. I lean back a let him take me to heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tayor-pov

day seven:

Barney called to have a meet. We gather the clan at the penthouse. Anna sent an email with the story they are going to spin for the public. I know its bullshit, but damm it will sell and be believed. We started the PR campaign this morning. The public and press are eating it up.

 _Grey house announces the engagement of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. The two met during the spring semester at WSU in Vancouver. Mr. Grey was in meeting about his Agriculture grants and research he was funding at the University. Turn a lull in the meeting he wandered the campus. Chancing on Miss Steele in a quiet part of the Ecology demonstration Garden. They had an instant attraction and talked, over the course of several months corresponding by email and letters the relationship moved forward._

 _Mr. Grey in finding his soulmate, was forced to change his lifestyle. A lifestyle forced on a fifteen-year-old trouble boy with Haphephobia by pedophile Elina Lincoln, who has been linked to some thirty-three male and female victims. He stopped the lifestyle some 5months before Gala; He turned over all evidence of Lincoln crimes to police some two months before the incident at the Seattle General Hospital, Children's Cancer Ward Fundraiser Gala. The police were scheduled to arrest Lincoln on the following Monday._

 _Thru a corrupt trusted employee, Mrs. Lincoln learned about Miss Steele. Arranged with accomplish, Leia Williams and Lloyd Lincoln, her ex-husband, the kidnapping of Miss Steele and three other students on their way to volunteers for Tacoma Children's Hospital Halloween Costume Making Party thru the WSU Colleges Community Service Scholarship program._

 _The other three students were illegal sold to a private sex club in Seattle. The club was closed down Sunday afternoon after the Gala incident when patrons discover the illegal slavery. Police cleared the Patrons while arresting the club owner, a former victim of Mrs. Lincoln and now partner in abusing and pandering underage and forced females in to sex trafficking._

 _Mr. Grey recognized Miss Steele at the gala. After Lincolns suicide he left with miss Steele to a remote, secure location to insure her safety and try to repair their relationship._

 _With help of family, staff and friends they will return to Seattle tomorrow night and make appearance at the Seattle food Bank fundraiser at the EMP museum. They will be accompanying Elliot Grey and his fiancée Kate Kavanagh, Mia Grey and her boyfriend Luke Sawyer, and retired major Steele, Miss Steele step father and Mrs. Elanor Dewaters. press release Grey House..  
_

We sit at the table, Barney and Fred sit down looking dejected:

"Well?"

"We couldn't break the thumb drives. We managed to bypass the fingerprint part, but Grey has a hundred-digit password on top of a 10 to the thousand encryption program. Were trying brute force but it could take a decade or more."

"So nothing?"

"well the names on the drive narrowed the geography search. Fred."

"well we found the name on one drive motu mo te hau is Māori and means storm break island. Which there are two north of us. One off the Maritimes and the other in the Maurella Islands group in the Alaska panhandle. Which a mysterious rich guy built an ultra-modern lodge on starting five months ago. Accessible by helicopter of VTOL aircraft only. That was finished a week before the Gala. A caretaker was scheduled to open the house the week before Christmas."

"So we are not sure how much of that press release is bullshit. Grey after that crazy sub, when even more secretive and could have gotten private email, we couldn't find, as for the snail mail he could have easily gotten around us and you Taylor." Barney states. Causing everyone to rethink what we know.

"Kate?" I ask

"It possible, I mean she seemed really happy last semester, and she always got the mail. I just thought because she got good grades and was making good money at the hardware store. But she could have been secretive with a guy. Without telling me. it possible. Elliot?"

"Christian changed during the spring, I would find him staring at houses on the Sound while we were sailing. And he seemed at peace."

"He was talking about taking vacation and time off this fall and winter. I just thought he was burning out; needed to recharge" Roz pipes up.

I notice Fred typing away on his laptop. "Eureka!"

We all look at him.

"The Ella Woodmore Estate on Bainbridge Island at Port Blakley on the Sound; sold Three months ago to the owner of Storm Break Island. Is scheduled for Remodel completion the week before Christmas. Housekeeper and staff expected to start week after New Year. We are missing some big pieces here people."

"Christian demand we buy the all-weather, night landing upgraded XTI TriFan 600 Vtol Jet three months ago. Remember he took Elliot and you for that fishing trip at Craig on Prince of Wales. Fred how far away is Storm break?"

"about 30 frigging miles from Craig. The boat you guys had; pass within sight three days of five." Fred blurts out.

"Well tomorrow when we get Romeo and Juliet we will see how much bullshit and how much truth. Annie is a terrible liar. So we will know" Ray commands

"Ray, Guys does it matter. If they have found love, soulmate. Who are we to destroy that." Jose proclaims to nods.


	3. Chapter 3 the clock strikes 12

Sunday day eight: 9a.m.

Mia and Sawyer are just landing in Craig on Prince of Wales Island; A Bell 525 Relentless helicopter owned by Artic-Nomad Inc... Another shadow company of Christian: Is waiting to take them to Storm Break Island. Mia has cloths for Anna, both travel and for the Fundraiser tonight. It was decided to send them as they have the best chance of not spooking the hippies.

They should be back in Craig in two hours. Fred satellite pictures shows a good eighty-feet landing pad, the Bell only need sixty. The house is modern with a lot of anti-spying tech. even thought the pool roof is glass, it's tinted and anti-Rader coatings don't allow anyone to spy in. The Lodge reeks of go away. Yet several out buildings speak of a female touch, maybe even a bookworm's touch. I can't see Grey adding these very feminine structures.

My cell buzzes, Barney?

"Taylor."

"Jason I'm sending you some pics that just hit Noz and TMZ. I already checked they are not photo-shopped and the time stamps appear unaltered. I'm not sure how this plays out. get back to me."

I look at Ray and Gail. "Barney says some pictures hit the tabloid sites and they are genuine. I download the JPEGs.

 **Photo 1: WSU campus near the Agri-Research center, Ecology demonstration Garden; west entrance. Christian Grey walking out of the garden, smiling at his phone. Behind him is Brown Haired Girl, the blow up of the face clearly show Anna. She is smiling at her phone. Time stamp 1400 April of this year.**

 **Photo 2: WSU campus Library building south entrance: Anna walking from the library, Christian leaning against wall twelve feet to the left of her looking at his phone, smiling. Time stamp 1900 May of this year**

 **Photo 3: Defiance Park: Christian Grey leaning on Audi R8 at Defiance Point overlook. Smiling outward towards the Sound, talking on his phone. A beat up blue VW bug identified as Miss Steele is three spots away. A brown hair girl is seated on a folding camp chair near the lookout ledge with her feet on the parapet, reading. Earbuds in her ears. Timestamp 1000 July of this year.**

 **Photo 4: Shows Anna and Kate in Pikes Market second floor, shopping. Behind them is a black hooded jogger, a blow up of the face, shows Christian. Time stamp 0930 September of this years**

Shit! How much of the story they told is lies? This clearly shows the possibility of having met. A secret relationship why?

"Jason, the house and lodge? Right after they met. This shows a clear path towards what? Exile? I think relationship, family is a more likely motive."

"but secretive from us?" Jason asks

"He might have been worried about the Troll and his BDSM coming out or hurting Anna. I know Anna won't do a lot of those thing, particular after Three. So! she would have wanted a stable, clean relationship. Which you guys tell me he seemed to moving towards. I think he wanted to have a clean break from PR nightmare he knew was coming." Ray muses

"O'h good you guys saw the pictures. I honestly didn't see him at Pike Market, But Anna disappeared for twenty minutes. Said she was in the Quilt shop, but I was right outside of there trying to calling her. Plus, Ray did you know about the trip over New Years?" Kate says walking in.

"What Trip?" Ray asks

"I found in a book of hers we moved in here, a plane ticket to New York for December 27. One way:"

"Grey was scheduled to be in New York over the New Years. An the house on the Sound was to be open the week after. When was Christian supposed to be back?"

"January 15, but he wanted the plane ready to depart for the west coast starting the second. Shit! This is getting Twilight Zone."

"Jason the lodge was suppose to be open before Christmas. I would have bet that if the troll hadn't interfered, we would have met Anna in New York, and spent second to the fifteenth at the Lodge; with us moving into the House afterwards. Remember it has a separate house for us and security."

"If this isn't all a coincident, and the story a lie. But this public stuff is going make it impossible to get anyone to not buy into the story. All we need is another nail in the coffin."

BUZZ! BUZZ! Great Barney again.

"Barney?"

"Your Guy Wilson just leaked the House to TMZ, with the spec sheet. It's live in eight minutes. Sorry. Parks stripped him and escorted off the premise."

"Get the lawyers to tear him a new one for breaking the NDA and his contract, have Welch blackball him. Thanks bye."

"one of my guys sold the House to TMZ, he's gone. but its coming out in minutes"

Switching to the TMZ website. We watch the story.

 _ **Source in Grey House confirmed that Christian Grey has bought a large family estate on Bainbridge Island in July. It is currently in the finishing stages of remodel. Source on the jobsite confirm no dungeon, but a nursery with nanny room. Could the ex-Dom be family bound? This confirms the story put out by Grey House yesterday. That Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are a couple, moving into a committed relationship.**_

 _ **Source in Seattle confirmed Seattle Police department and the FBI Sex Trafficking Task Force were alerted by Grey in August to the evils of Eliana Lincoln. Source say her ex-husband is singing like a opera diva to avoid the death penalty. Her protégé Leia Williams, not corroborating with authorities, is expected to serve several life sentences if not the death penalty; if she survives prison.**_

"Barney any way to match cell phones with the photos?"

"We all ready tried, in pic one and two; neither has their cell phone on. What they are looking at are unknown cell phones. Even worse they are not unlisted burners. Its impossible on a college campus to separate out visitor cell phone. In photo1: the number of non-student cell phone on the two main towers was 300 for the time range because of a track meet. All thought the date is right the time is off. Photo two: was even worse month was good, the date wasn't nor the time and occurred during a series of evening baseball game. They could easily have added a student surname to a new first name, we would have to call and check close to a three thousand people. Sorry Jason."

"Shit! What now?"

"We just have to wait for them to get here. I could use some air. I'm going outside on the balcony" Ray says.

Gail just takes my hand and we go to our bed, we have five hours before they get here. Gail is going to cure my worry with her hot sexy body and love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

I stare out across the Sound, I can just make out the house. Worries and issues flirt thru my mind. Why would Annie have a hidden cell phone. How could she afford it? the pictures seem to suggest a secret affair, but she promised me just three month ago she was a virgin and wasn't serious with anyone.

Annie can't lie worth a Damm, never could. That would have been July. She was very happy in July and August, more so than I have ever see her since three. Three? If Grey confessed his sex life, she would have refused or would she have. Maybe she demanded a good faith effort to be normal. Grey was moving away from the BDSM when they would have met.

I look out over the city, past the ferries wheel. Could this be her chance to be normal again, and not closed off post three girl. If he wasn't in prison, he'd be buried in a forest, never to turn up. I listen to my breathing, focus, calm. I picture Annie camping with me before the divorce. Happy bookworm, tomboy Annie. my happiest place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

We watch the Bell float onto the pad. Chris made sure the stumps were not going to damage are ride. With me in his arms, I feel safe and loved. I wonder if anyone realizes the truth with the tabloid finding those pictures. "o' what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive: Do you think we will ever tell them the true?"

"I doubt they would buy it. even I don't buy it and I lived it."

"well Master of me, what shall I believe?"

"that I love you, cherish you and will never leave you. Which means marry me."

"Stick to the schedule Chris. We will be rewarded in the end."

"SMACK!" "ok, let's meet Mia and Sawyer." He swaths my ass as we head down to the door. I watch the Energizer Bunny that is Mia. Sawyer is carrying my cloths. I will miss being a hippy here. when we come back its clothing optional, even if Jason and Gail are here. my house. My rules.

"Hi Mia! I'm Anna." I bounce to her before she can get her balance and hug her. Best defense is attack. I quickly grab my cloths and drag her away. Leaving the guys to talk.

Xxx

In the master bedroom.

I quickly change into warm outdoor cloths. Ignoring Mia question and demands. I head out to check the fantasy. I shut the door in Mia face. Taking the paved path around the north side of the house, across a suspension bridge to my tree-house. The most beautiful Tree-house. A complete house with bedroom and bath, even a Jacuzzi tub overlooking the four-season gazebo. I marvel at the book shelf's, empty right now, but soon I will fill them. I race up stairs and look at my view of the ocean on three sides.

My dreams, drawings never could have done justice to this reality. I smile at my world, how that night could have changed us forever.

Xxx

December last year. Kate and I stayed at her Family Condo in Collins Lake Resort. I left the sleeping Kate very early twilight Christmas morning to ski Skibowls famous Hannah Ridge run. Taking the Lower Bowl lift to the Mid-Mountain Warming Hut. I love the historic building simple grace and stoic mood. The Upper Bowl Lift takes me to Pizzaz. I move east along the ridge to Hannah.

I fall down the mountain thru Upper Cutoff, slicing thru the Lower Cutoff. I fly between Jesse's Johnson and Fistful of Willows headed for the Log Road. I slice lining up on the Log Road trail. When a missile wipes me out. We crash into the trees on the edge of out of bounds.

I look at grey eyes, unnatural glazed over. He seems lost, without any thought. He just rolls away, cries. I roll to him, holding him. We stay locked, hidden in the trees from the other early morning skiers.

He confesses everything to me, even this attempt suicide. HE dropped from Treviso Traverse thru Ruins of Brunn and Gunsight Notch. Swirling thru the Fistful of Willows to collide with me at the entrance to the Log Road trail. I have to confess I was doing the same thing. Hoping that I would fail and end my life. I could not move beyond three. We lost souls, fifty shades of F ##kedupness.

We finally recovered are skies and slowly made our way down the log road to Skibowl West area, talking the whole time. Parting we leave each other realizing we could never be a couple as we are right now. We need to grow and be true adults for the first time in our lives.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's the last of February. I'm sitting in the cold at my bench in the Demo garden on campus. Reading and enjoy the quiet and solitude. A suede bag is set next to me by Grey eyes. Inside is a Cell phone, a key to a post-box three down from Kate's and mine. I remember opening the box and finding my first letter. Instruction to destroy and not keep any trace and address of his box. He is ready to meet my demands for the possibility of us. I smile at my lost Peter Pan imprisoned in Captain Hooks body. Thus, beginning our journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Present.

It is time to return to the house and head to Seattle to face the Adults. I smile as the door opens to my man. I jump in his arms a whisper my pleasure at my tree-house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C-pov

I ignore Luke and his questions, watching the magical surf spray thru the ancient sentinels of Rocks. Mia is shocked; I refuse to answer anything beyond what we released to the public. I feel the time is now. I head to the front door, seeing my lady walking up the steps. I open and take my final leap of faith. I am hers, forever.

The flight on the Lear is fun as we canoodle and just enjoy the last private time for a while. As the grey shapes of Seattle come into view and sharpen into buildings. I take a last look at my former self a fading reflection in the window glass. I have risen from the nightmare to heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Seattle food Bank fundraiser at the EMP museum:

The herd enters the red carpet, ever paparazzi and photographer are snapping us. We ignore them in matching Rayban mirrored glasses. Can't have my girl tripping in these four-inch heels. I swing her about me like a marvelous enchantress she is to me. My Siren luring me into a heavenly demise. We mingle, some are cold, others have gotten over the shock of my past and the last Gala I attended.

We dance while other mingle, just the two of us. Lost in each other love. "TAP! TAP!" I turn to a person I didn't expect to see at all.

"Anna, My Grandfather Theodore and my Grandmother Theresa. Trevelyan's my fiancé Anastasia Steele."

"Please Anna call me grandma T and this my rascally husband goes by Grandpa T. We are very happy to met you. Christian, please?" Grandma T holds her arms in the dance pose. I smile and take her, dancing around the floor. While Grandpa T dances Anna. They interrogate us. I laugh as we pass the others. Letting this perfect evening sooth my nerves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason-pov

I watch the love birds, dancing with Christian grandparents. I know the parents are in a hospital in Sonoma California drying out, then to the famous Mountain Casa at Glen Ellen up the road. They just laugh at us demanding facts. I can't help but admire them.

"Of course, the press release was full of lies. The Pictures well they exist, bummer. But that all we are saying."

I shake my head, some where in Grey House is another traitor. I will find the person who outed Anna to the Lincolns. If I feel merciful; I will let them stew in prison for a long time, if not; a fall from the helipad on top of Grey House would be next mercy I would grant them.

I watch the family around their table. For the first time; I see the real man I protect and call my friend. I see the man happy and relaxed, without a doubt in his love for Anna and her love for him. I think Sophie will be babysitting at Bainbridge house very soon


	4. Chapter 4 Christian's map

Fsog nightmare04

Christian's map

Escala May 15Th:4am

I sit in my castle in the clouds, watching the eerie lights move thru the fog. I know they are ships plying the Sound. Ferries and cargo, pleasure and smugglers. The disjointed, shrouded lights mystical moving in the fog. Bring fore memories of headless horseman, Dutchman and Little Orphant Annie (James Whitcomb Riley). **Er the Gobble-uns 'll git you. Ef you. Don't. Watch. Out!**

The handwritten letter in my hand, a list of things I must do to have any future, and hope of redemption and happiness. I marvel at my coed antagonist, my muse, my girl. I'm putting the horse before the cart. Looking down I see things months ago I would never have thought of doing, let alone be wanting to do.

1\. get rid of submissive: if you expect a relationship with me, it I monogamous and mutual

2\. get rid of whips, belts, canes and other pain instruments in your dungeon.: After three, I could never take any of these things, nor be with someone who needed them.

3\. read a real book a month not related to business in anyway. I will send you a reading list of unacceptable books, you may be quizzed on what you read. Remember I am a lit major.

4\. restart your BA, I know you have the ability to complete a degree, it doesn't have to be business, economic or political. Pick something that feeds your mind and heart. Music maybe?

5\. Get a male friend not working for you. maybe someone from item number nine?

6\. deepen the male friendship you have. Yes, you have male friends, like Taylor, Flintstones and even Claude.

7\. write me your inner thoughts and turmoil's: so that I may help you, bear the burden with you: you are not alone.

8\. daily tell yourself "I am loved, I am worthy of being loved and giving love. I am worthy of Anna" because you are and all ways will be in my mind, heart and soul

9\. join a team sport. Enjoy it!

10\. define your existence not in terms of money, possessions or power. But in family, relationships and **yourself.** Grow something, you personally.

11\. get rid of the Mrs. Robinson! understand the damage she has done to you, your family and other victims. Yes, she surely has done this shit to other boys. Her kind always does.

12\. learn to hug your family members, give your mother and sister flowers just because. Give your dad and brother your time, just because. Find ways to express your love and caring without using money.

13\. learn to cook something. You need to learn, for one day if we complete our list you will want to make your children food.

14\. learn to say thank you and please. Manners are still expected, even in this day and age.

15\. know that when the list is thru, you and I will always be connected in holy rings.

I pray this list is not too hard to do, I expect a good faith try, I believe you can do everything on this list. It's not as long as yours Mr. Grey. Not as intimidating as your kinky list. The flash drive with your playlist is very revealing and soothing to my heart and soul.

We will not move forward until your list is done and you do mine. I still demand to graduate next year. But hope you can make Christmas special and next July: a very white month too celebrate every year the day you make us one.

Shocked virginal Coed of the Garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started a few, not sure if I could do 1, 2, or 9 to 13. I so want 15. But fate forces me to move forward. I start to plan for the future of us. I learn to grow.

I restart playing Tennis, finding a guy from Seattle Prep, both of us outcast in High School. Now self-made rich men. We play double, getting pretty good. We even win the Bellevue Country Club tennis doubles trophy. Not bad for a geek and loner.

I spend more time with family, learn to relax and accept their love and concerns. Mia has a meltdown when I take back her black Amex card. I spend more time with her and less buying her affections.

I restart my degree quest, switching to Music. I find myself challenged, stressed and enjoying the online classes and work. I realize that my time in Harvard was wasted because I wasn't learning anything new or challenged. Now I enjoy learning and discovering new things.

Cooking is going pretty bad. Gail has taken to getting me cheap frying pans, so as not to ruin her good ones. I after two months can grill cheese and make bacon. Maybe in a year I can even do it without them turning black. I daydream sometimes about making a grilled ham and cheese that is edible.

As summer fades and fall color changes the landscape. I begin to plan my escape from Elaina and the World I was trapped in. The Lodge is almost ready for After New Year's. The Anna's House is nearly complete. I talked her into transferring up to Seattle from Vancouver to finish her degree.

We have stolen moments near each other, even managed three dates to the movies. I remember kissing her in the alley behind Pikes Market, stealing time during her and Kate's shopping trip there. Talking on the phone, writing deep letters. Getting Miss Smart Ass Lit Major's book quiz's or corrected spelling and grammar letters I sent her. AHHHH!

I wish I could sneak down for Halloween, but she's doing her annual Tacoma Children's hospital Costume making party and later in the week the in-hospital Trick or Treat & semi-scary haunted hospital. The face book photos on her and Kate's pages are great. My girl has a big heart.

I just have to survive this weekend's Gala. Elaina is arrested Monday. I meet Anastasia in New York for the New Year's ball drop. She even worked out a way to meet and start our public relationship. She's going to fall at **1000 5th Avenue and East 82nd Street, Manhattan.** In Gallery 760 of the American Wing under the **Isola Bella in Lago Maggiore** by Sanford Robinson Gifford at exactly 1300 on December 28. We would retire to **The American Wing Café** , enjoy a snack and coffee, then wander the MET till closing at 5:30. Then dinner, show. Leaving her at her room in the Hotel across the street from mine. Starting our public romance. I already have reservations (clue) for her at the Hotel and sent the plane ticket. I smile at the future. The Cliff I'm leaping off! But for her and a chance of happiness with her. I gladly leap.


	5. Chapter 5 Anna's homework

FSOG nightmare05

Anna's homework:

From the Suede bag he gave me. is a cell phone, addresses with a P.o. box key, and two letters. Seat on my bed, I worry at what I must do. Am I ready for him, us? Holding the two letters in my hand. One is labeled #1 open first beautiful, the second just 2. I open #1 and hope for the best. I read his plea.

 _Dear Anna._

 _Pursuant to are discussion at Skibowl; I would like to move towards, into a relationship with you. I understand that this will entail a radical change of my life. I am ready and willing to make those changes we discussed. If you are willing to make your changes, please sent me a letter by post (to the post office box listed)_

 _If the answer is no, simply destroy the cell phone and leave the post office box key in the box._

 _I hope you will consent towards a mutual merger of our lives. If so open letter two._

 _Ski bum._

Xxxxxxxx

I stare at the envelope marked simply 2. Can I? do I want this? The Grey eyes haunt me these last weeks since are meeting. I have reexamined my life and goals. Can I move forward and do I want to? Could I dare to have a happy life after my past.

I open the letter, a flash drive labeled music, a company credit card in my name and a list of homework for us to be together. I smirk at the control freakishness of Christian Grey.

 _Coed in the Garden; your homework assignment_

 _1\. Never cut your hair._

 _2\. Read a book published in the last year, not a hundred years ago. Honestly pick a genre more in keeping with where you want us to be. I suggest the erotic adult fiction: maybe Crossfire, Diary of a Suburban Housewife, Meredith Wild's Hacker series._

 _3\. Visit a sex shop by your self and buy three toys that interest you. Play with them, if you need help call me_

 _4\. Masturbate at least twice a week. Use the toys from item 3. Watch or read porn if you need it. Call me if you need it. image us together, doing all the things your kinky little mind is dreaming about._

 _5\. Visit Victoria Secrets and get four sets of underwear you would never have before tried to wear. risqué and revealing; do this monthly. Wear each at least once a week._

 _6\. Restart therapy; use the credit card to pay for it. **I mean it. use the card**. For any emergency you have. It has a 100,000-dollar limit. A know you will not abuse it, like my sister. Please I worry about you taking risk because of your financial situation. The card is hidden and can't be traced to me or GEH. **SO USE IT!**_

 _7\. Go out and enjoy the world, even if its sitting in a park reading. No more hiding in your house. Recluse and hermit like. Get out a feel the sun, I will do the same, and just not to exercise like I uses to. But to experience and enjoy the world we have._

 _8\. EAT three meals a day. I mean it Anna. I worry about you and if you are starving yourself._

 _9\. Research things you find hot, sexually or relationship wise. See if you would like to explorer them with me. I will always answer you honestly on them, no matter what._

 _10\. Write or call me about your fears, worries and needs. Please tell me your inner thoughts, I promise to tell you mine. We can't move forward without exercising our past demons._

 _11\. Know in my heart, you own me. forever own me your willing slave. You have given me hope that I have a heart and soul. That I can be the man you need and want. That we could be together._

 _I hope you find the list do-able. Not to hard or frightening. The music is a playlist I made just for you. I look forward to your letters._

 _Control Freak CEO_

Xxxxxxxxx

I re-read the letter. Thinking about the items that I know will turn me bright fire engine red. But if I do them, learn to enjoy them. Learn to trust Chris, learn to allow him to touch me. Let my inner walls down. Walls that bastard three caused me to build.

I smile at the reflection in my laptop screen. A future with him, is heaven to me. my dreams have been erotic. For the first time, I try to masturbate, it goes wrong, leaving me upset and despondent. I know somehow now, it will work.

I check my door is locked, its late, near eleven o'clock at night. Will he answer? Will he care?

The phone rings, music than rings again. Weird?

"beautiful?"

"ski bum?"

"yes, my love. What do you need?"

"To hear you say what you wrote."

"Anna. I am ready to change my life: to have a chance to be with you. I want and need you. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Chris? I want and need you too. We need time to change and heal. Can you wait?"

"Forever if it means you're in my life. I know the months are going to be hard. But we can do this. Make our life's able to support and contain our love for each other. I know right now , we would destroy each other if we tried for everything. We must wait, grow and learn to be people that can nurture our future. Move us into future; that will lead to you being my soulmate and wife."

"We will see if I can do your list. I will send you mine in a few days. I love you."

"I love you too baby. We will make it."

"Good night Prince of Cats, read Reynard the Fox. To learn the error of your ways and quarrelsome nature."

"Good night Miss Gabrielle Maple, let not Bette Davis but Lauren Bacall be your muse to dream of meadows in _Provence_ , or Seattle. Sleep well and dream a little of me"

He hangs up. I google the references.I remember now its one of Ray's favorite Bogart movies. Wetting even more after his sexy voice and words. I turn off the light and dream of him. Dream of him killing three before the pain, taking me to castle in the clouds. Making me his wife and never thinking of evil again.

I wake in the early morning screaming his name, shuttering with pleasure and ecstasy; sweat soaked and smelling of sex. I know what sex smells like living with Kate. I just had my first wet dream and orgasm. The future looks bright.

Xxxxxxxxxx

July 4: Seattle

Dad, Jose Sr., Jr and I have tickets for the Space-Needle observation deck tonight for the fireworks. I official won them with an essay to NRA magazine on children of military serving in war zones. Reality, Chris sent them, with the article framed with my award, and the true prize $150. 00..

We get two rooms at the Best Western Plus Pioneer Square Hotel. A VFW buddy got us a good discount. Jose Jr will sleep with me as the guys bunk out in the other room. Each room has two beds. We are only staying the night. I don't want the old guys trying to drive home after a full day.

We make are way to Space needle park, Dad got tickets for the Chihuly Garden and Glass museum this afternoon with Jose Sr. getting dinner reservations at the Quincy's in the Armory.

The Dad's always eat here when they bring us kids to Space Needle Park and the Museums. Jose Sr. was customer twenty in 1981 when they open here: Quincy's upbeat, casual setting, with their incredible Charbroiled burgers and unique salads. Make this a Steele Family must stop and eat. We all drool at the anticipation of great food.

We wander the glass museum, marveling at the sculptures. The play of colors and lights is magical. I only wish he was here. I know he will be near me on the observation deck watching the fireworks. I miss him, I will plan an outing later in the month, maybe a sunny day at Defiance Point.

After dinner we wander towards the needle, we must be there by 7:30 or we won't get in or a stop to watch. I surprise dad by taking his arm.

"Annie any boys interesting you in Vancouver?"

"No, Sorry just aren't interested in boy right now, I want my degree. Maybe later." I smirk hiding from his gaze. Boys no, hot copper headed control freak CEO! hell yes!

"you're being safe, I worry about you. Kate's very wild?" his fears that Kate will lead me to a skank life are misplaced and insulting to my friend. She has a lot of good point, good heart and a true friend. Better than me at the moment.

"Dad, I'm the safest Coed in the country. I'm still a virgin. No college boy has earned or is worth of my love." Dad blush red. In his verbose way. "Grunt, good."

The Conversation dies thank god. I don't think if he had continued to interrogate me, I wouldn't have any blood left in my brain, since It would all be in my skin, flaring a neon fire engine red blush.

The ride up is crowed, the guys hold them back giving me a little space, so I don't freak out. Crowds still scare me. we are shown are spot. I look around, not seeing him and his family.

At 8:30, they arrive, a are escorted to the VIP section. They get seats. I know next year, we will be seated over there. He will be holding me, loving me, making our dreams reality.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pike market, I'm shopping with Kate when my other phone rings. I check it's a text. He's here, wanting a little PDA. I leave Kate in the jewelry shop. "Kate I'm going to check the Undercover Quilt shop, see you in thirty. Or I'm leaving. Remember I have the car keys." Walking away laughing at her pout. She could spend a day, night, hell the weekend in that shop before she was satisfied she had the right jewelry.

I sneak down to the Post Alley, He's here in a hoody jogging suit looking all mysterious and anonymous. I wet as he kisses me, making me feel loved and cherished. We have to be quick, the time disappears, I can't wait till New Year's in New York. no more hiding, no more stolen moments and kisses. Shit? Kate's is calling me. I break, headed for the Quilt store. I manage to explain away where I was. We head out to the Kells Irish Pub for dinner before heading south to College. I see my man smiling at me as we pullout of the parking space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris is at a Gala tonight. We are going to the annual Children's Halloween Costume Making Party in Tacoma. I relax, maybe Chris will sneak don for the Halloween party Jose is throwing. "Vans here Anna."

We get into the Van; the blondes are already here. The Future Doctor wives are shameless and worse skank's then Kate. I nearly fall at the sight of my doppelganger. Something about her, makes me think of Chris's ex's. The driver pulls away, creepy old Chester type of pervert. Hopeful the other will provide protection. My twin, sneers evilly at us, holding a hankie to her mouth, a gas mask hidden underneath. SHIT! This is Bad! She sprays us. The lights go out.

 ** _I can't see, everything is pulling me this way and that. I can't breathe, my jaw won't open. I feel so lost and sleepwalking. Could I be sleepwalking, dreaming I'm sleepwalking. Too deep Anna, way too deep. I slam into a wall of muscle; strong arms hold me. His arms hold me, my man._**

 ** _Bright light hurts my left eye, I think its my left eye. I see blobs and colors. His perfect green fleck grey eyes wet me. I'm a sack being hurdled over the race track. I hope I don't barf, I can't open my mouth._**

 ** _I feel a warm seat heat my ass. A sweet-smelling blanket covers me. My mouth can open a little. I relax dreaming Chris has me. making me loved and safe._**

 ** _He releases my head, I feel free, smiling I pet his face, licking my lips. He makes me drink some cool water. I fade to sleep, knowing I am his and safe._**


	6. Chapter 6 circles rainbows in the sun

FSOGF nightmare06

circles rainbows in the sun

I sit at the kitchen island, sipping my tea. Watching the colors change from twilight to dawn. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. We are all meeting here. Gail, Gwen, Andrea and I are cooking, with help from Kate. I love the Girl, but she can't cook. She's a hazard in the kitchen. We plan on making her the liaison with the Guy's, running drinks and snacks to them. The Guy will include Roz. Roz is according to Gwen another Cooking nightmare like Kate.

Chris is taking them on a five-mile run, to get them out of our hair for a while. Everything that can be prepped is done in the frig or freezer. So I sit here at my kitchen island sipping my tea, in my new home, watching the world wake up. How different a month ago, with promises of a new year on my mind.

Now, we are thrust into the light, in ways we never planned on. Fighting people, we never knew. Chris lawsuits against the Media and computer trolls are paying dividends. Already retractions and apologies. At least three reporters decided to change careers, never to be in media ever again.

Chris's Parents are dried out, in recovery at Glen Ellen in Northern California. I wonder if they will hike Jack London State Park. Walk thru the Museum, see how tragedy ended his life. Look at the ruins of Wolf House in the Valley of the Moon, a learn the follies of materialism over family and friends.

I carry my cup into the great room, a look down at the Ferris wheel, I want to ride it. soon?

Arms encase me, holding me tight to his naked chest. Soft, sweet breaths on my neck and cheek. He gentle leans me into the glass. Pulling up his shirt, down my panties. His hard-little ego is sliding into me, faster and faster. Harder and a harder. I grasp him, hard. Making my sex tight and needy.

We pound the glass, I dump the cup into the potted plant next to me. After I broke three cups, in the first days we lived here, I added the potted plant to save my tea cups. I feel him loss control, pounding me into nirvana. The world fades in blissful hazes of him, me, and our future children. In the Meadow at our house on the Sound. Sea Meadow is such a lovely name, although everyone and mean everyone calls it Anna's House, just to annoy me.

I wake to the smell of breakfast in bed, hot English breakfast tea steams as I pry open my eyes. Day ten of sex at the window in Christian's castle in the clouds, Escala. The sex is always followed by breakfast in bed. While my man does some work in his office.

Several times I drag him back to bed, to feed me. but alas today he is on a conference call to Tokyo. I eat and finish day dreaming about my life. How loathing, self-doubt a depression over the Christmas holiday has in a short period of time turned into a garden of possibilities and deep lasting love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

I make sure the internal cameras are turned off till the Kids are dressed in cloths. Sleep wear is just foreplay to them. I marvel at my Girls love for her adopted kids. Gail is just floating on the love invading the penthouse. It's gotten worse since they when to Anna's House to think about furnishings. They act more mother-daughter then employer and employee. I find myself loving the new woman in my life, Gail is on fire, going all motherly.

I smile at her, making Anna's breakfast. After the great room window sex, she's sleeping with that innocent, blissful smile on her face. I've come to crave it; her happiness makes me feel all fatherly. I think I've adopted them too.

I sip my coffee, pat my girl's ass, head to the security room to start my day. Christian is going into the office after lunch. He has conference calls and video meeting till noon. Anna already has lunch planned in her office, the pool table equipped library.

I check the status of the other charges I protect right now. Kate and Elliot are at his house. Jose is camped out downstairs in one of Grey's spare condos here, with Ray. Jose Sr. is due later today from Montesano. The wild one's, Mia and Luke are at his condo down in Pikes Market. I thought the kids were loud and extroverts; they have nothing on Mia and Luke

Grey parents are still in Mountain Casa in Glen Ellen, California learning to overcome all the shit the dug themselves in. The Grands are in the Fairmont, looking forward to tomorrow's family gathering. Roz and Gwen are going well, they are planning to adopt as well as find a surrogate sperm donor.

Elliot volunteered till Kate dropped him on the floor with a well place kick. I laugh at his stupidity about talking up: Kate, Gwen, Ros and him in an orgy. Even spouting "I'm willing to take one for the team, especial if I get you three hotties on my big hammer" Gwen had to run out of the room, she was so embarrassed, Gail and Anna follow to comfort her. Roz and Kate fell on Elliott tickling and punching him.

Beside the sore baby maker, he sported a shiner for a week. I hope he learned his lesson. I doubt it; what did the kids say on the phone, oh yea "You're there with them. Children playing adult. Come on." Chris had said, right before Ray lost it over the cloths.

I laugh as Sawyer waltz in with a grin so big it hurts me to see it. "Hey T'man, stop smiling like that. it's a creepy departure from your usually stoic scowl."

"Well sunshine, I was woken up by a beautiful sensual WOMAN, taking and making me pleasure her in multiple ways, positions and even toys"

"AAGGH! I'm Going to sweep the Garage and perimeter! Sick, just Sick Jason. Now I have to purge the vision of gross, ugly, demeaned you with Saintly, Motherly, Goddesses Gail. Corrupting her, you are!" he whines out the door. I laugh its gotten very happy in my world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

I shave and think about the world. How my little girl is shacked up with what? Upstairs. I remember the Food Bank Fundraisers when they introduced themselves as engaged. No ring yet. I try to get mad about it, but it's so frigging hard being angry when they look so happy and in love.

Seeing them makes me realize that I never loved Carla, it was always Annie. She stolen my heart with those big blue eyes. I was primed with the death of my first wife in child birth, too have lost both of them. Crushed me, then a year later finding Annie and Carla.

I put up with a lot of Carla shit, to have Annie. Then she left with her and married that 'bastard Morton'. The call from the hospital, the heart break of her broke body and spirit. He was damm lucky to be in jail, and me to busy helping Annie.

I couldn't have done it without Jose, Marie and Jr... The Rodriquez family step up, my friends saved me and Annie. I remember helping Jose to accept his son's gayness and Marie's slow slide from cancer. We are a family. Jose is bringing a date, A former coworker at the millwrights shop he works in. She is sweet and Annie and Jr. love her. I suspect from his words last night, there is announcement tomorrow.

I finish to find Jr. laying out croissants and coffee. Our usually breakfast, he transferred to Seattle like Kate and Annie. I will head out to Anna's house to finish some woodwork, my gift to her. I kiss Jr. head, head for the ferry to Anna's house.

The ferry leaves the **Colman Dock** , **Pier 52 off of Alaskan Way**. Swiping my Orca transit card, I board and get a coffee. I take a seat in the middle level stern outside seating. Watching Seattle shrink as we head out. I know Annie can see the ferry and me from her office window. I smile at the thought of her watching me.

"You Son of Bit #h! Get your hands off me. HELP!" I turn as an older lady is throw against the rail above me. A younger guy punches her. I stand throwing my cup over the side. I start for the ladder.

The Bastard threw her over the rail. I grab a life ring and launch over the side after her. She sinks unconscious. I manage to haul her up, we hanging on to the life ring. I hear the ferry horn going off. I See a speed boat headed towards us. They slide to a stop I throw the life ring rope. They haul us aboard.

The lady is gorgeous, auburn hair with hazel eyes. I stroke her face, marveling at her skin and feeling I haven't felt since Samantha, my first wife. She still hasn't woken, yet she cuddles into me. I hold her till the EMT separate us. I still ride in the same ambulance with her. I don't know her name, I don't care; I want her.

The wedding rings on her finger, halt me from kissing her. At the hospital, a nurse gets me some scrubs and a blanket. I sit with my sleeping beauty. The police enter.

"Mr. Steele. I'm Detective Marsh and this is Officer Collins. Tell us what happen."

I explain what I heard and saw, they take notes.

"Have you notified her family?"

"No, her only relative was her stepson, the bastard that assaulted her and threw her off the ferry."

"Her Husband?"

"He died Last month in a DUI car crash in Los Angeles with his mistress. The evil bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been in the hospital at Port Angeles for the last four months, he beat her pretty bad because she filed for divorce, she pressed charges. He was out on bail."

"Why the stepson?"

"She owns and controls the money, it was always hers. The husband and his son are dirt poor."

"she must have loved him to marry him?"

"I don't know, I understand it was an arranged marriage by her late father."

"how long were they married?"

"About three years. rumors are she's gay. We have everything. We will talk more once the DA decides what to do."

"He better presses charges. If he doesn't! My son-in-law will have something to say about it."

"Who your son-in-law?"

"Christian Grey!"

"o'boy. I'll pass on your concerns Mr. Steele" they leave.

I realize the whole time they questioned me, I held her hand.

"I'm not." A soft whisper teases me. I look into hazel orbs of compassion.

"You're not what? Precious"

"Gay or ever in love with that asshole." She whispers. I press the button for the nurse.

After the doctors, I hold her hand feeding her ice chips. She smiles at me.

"Daddy?" I hear my baby speak behind me.

I turn to her and Jr. "hey"

They move and hug me. Jr. has a bag of clean clothes. I love my kids.

"I know you? You're Alexandria Smith Eaton."

"yes. I am." she says shyly.

"Jr.?'

"Her ancestor is the Dr. Cora Smith Eaton, famous Suffragette and Doctor in Washington state. Heiress to the Eaton Holdings. Chris biggest rival in town. Your married, but aren't you?" Jr. says has the door slams open and tall athletic amazon on crutches hobbles in.

"Alex are you ok. We will get thru this shit. Who are these people?"

"Everyone my best friend and roommates Deborah Van Asselt. This is Ray (holding up my hand, causing Deborah to raise an eye prow) his daughter Annie and Jr."

"Hello Miss Van Asselt, Jose Rodriquez Jr. I photographed you two years ago for the Seattle Pride Parade for Proud Queer Portland."

"Hello. So Ray Rodriquez?" she starts very hostile.

"it's Ray Steele, my daughter Annie and my godson and her BFF Jose Jr…"

"Well this awkward, let's start this anew shall we. I'm Anna Steele engaged to Christian Grey. My best friend Jose Jr. gay and single. My father Raymond Steele, woodworker, straight and single. You are?"

"Alexandria Smith Eaton, heiress, teacher English lit WSU at Seattle. Widowed, straight and single. My best friend, COO of Eaton Holding, Deborah Van Asselt. She is gay and single."

"Cool, hey do you Know Roz and Gwen?" Annie asks

"Yes, I do. Shit your Anastasia! The Princess of Greyville. Grey is one luck asshole."

"yes, he is and that Prince Asshole to you peons" Annie giggles. The mood of tension is broken as we break down. The other entertain Alex and me. till the doctors allow us to leave.

Jason, Grey and hard Black guy are waiting for us. "This is Mr. Paul Lambert, head of Eaton Holding security. I am Jason Taylor head of GEH security. This is Christian Grey head of GEH and fiancée to Mis Steele. You two are going to Escala to stay at Ray apartment. The rest are upstairs at penthouse."

Why?

"Who says?" Deb demands, I can see Roz in her.

"Your ex-stepson escaped police, while trapped west of the Sound, his poses torched your house, your office, and killed your housekeeper and her daughter."

"O'god Mary and Tina." Alex wails and crush to my chest. I hold her. I feel Annie hug us a well and Deb.

"How could anyone hurt Tina, she was so sweet. So kind." Alex cries. I pick her up a carry her to the car.

I hear Lambert "Tina had Down syndrome, she was an angel." I will find this step son and his crew and end them.

"Dad let Taylor and Paul deal with them, Alex and Deb need you." I realize Deb is still hanging on to me.

We spend the rest of the day in the penthouse. Letting the herd sooth and comfort us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT the security room in Escala

"Jason why are they here?" Chris asks

"The Masons are a cohort of the Lincoln, both were prodigies of Eliana and Lloyd. The father was able to con the elder Eaton on his death bed to force the marriage for an Heir. The Masons are an old political Illinois family, fallen on hard finical times.

Once the old man was dead, he tried to force Jr as heir. When she refused, the beating and isolation happened. When Deb step up, they broke both her legs, they may never work correctly. They have publicly and openly threatened both families."

"Options gentlemen?" Chris asks

"The core of Mason group are sick perverts out of the Silver Shirts bar and Matadero BDSM sex club. We're forcing the FBI and SPD and WHP to close them down. Roz has bought out their debts an are forcing to pay up or default, either way they out of business before the new year."

"Reality?"

"All the security crews have been re-vetted. All the hole plunged except ours. All security is armed with liberal shot orders. Any aggression will be their doom."

"Our leak?" Grey asks, I can see the temper rising up.

"We have four people under surveillance. Olivia, Thomann, Rice and Freed are targets. All may have at access to the reservations on your desk before you mail them to Miss Steele. All four are members or regulars at Silver Shirts or Matadero or both. All had access, and all have been discovered to hide this connection."

"Screw it, transfer all four to the Phoenix Az. Immediately, see if any quit or balk." Grey says

"Ok." We break up, he leaves us to do our job.  
xx

Annie bring in food, Paul is surprised, I'm not. This is just her being herself. Always helping.

"Mr. Lambert is your family from Louisville?"

"Yes?"

"My birth father Frank Lambert was from Louisville."

"Your Frankie daughter. Small world Cousin, Frank was my cousin. Your granddad married and had Frank. His brother, my dad never married and had me with his black house keeper. It never mattered to either of us the race thing like others. Hell, he joined the Army and became a Ranger. I when Navy and became a cop."

"Are they alive, I was told they died?"

"yea, sorry about that your grandparents died in a car crash: Our senior year. My dad died four years later from a construction accident. He was a crushed when some scaffolding failed on a job site. He ran a construction Crew for Aldridge Construction in Louisville. But my mom is living down in Renton. I'll ask her to come up one day."

"Tomorrow, could she come tomorrow for Thanksgiving?" Annie ask, I see tear at her eyes.

"You want her here for the?'

"yes, family is everything, when they want to be with us." Annie

"I'll drive down first thing tomorrow morning and bring her up, she'll love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving morning 10am Escala

I just left the media room to check on my girl, I suddenly felt uneasy, tense. I walk towards the kitchen when I see a unpotted plant fly from the great room. Followed by a side table. I cautiously look inside. Anna is trying to pick up a section of the couch to throw. I step in. **"GET OUT CHRIS! EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE. AAAAGGH! WHERE IS MY GUN! TAYLOR!**

Ray, and Kate try with the same result. Jose tried, but took a plant to the face. "DING" shit the elevator. Paul wheels his mother into the foyer. I step towards him.

" **WELL YOU SURE ARE FRANKIE DAUGHTER. ANASTASIA!"** Paul's mother yells with a health set of lungs.

Anna stops. Stunned enough for me to get to her and hug her.

"Quite a set of Lung Mrs. Lambert" Jose Jr. speaks

"Well with Paul and Frankie I had a lot of practice. Way too much practice. Not to mention their fathers the battling Lambert brothers. So call me Rose, Aunt Rose if you like." She preens her embroidered coat.

"AAGH!" Anna collapses in my arms. carry her to the Coach and Elliot and Luke push it back together.

Everyone surrounds us.

"What wrong with her?" Aunt Rose asks concerned. Anna just whimpers and cries in my chest.

"That's her middle name, she never knew why she was named. Her mother told her she was reading Dr. Zhivago" Kate says trying to comfort Anna

"BULLSHIT! Anastasia Rose Lambert-Steele. Your Daddy named you for your great grandmother Anastasia Wilson-Lambert. She helped raise Frankie before she died when he was eight. Your Named after me Rose Delano Lambert. No relation other than my vows with your uncle. Because I was there to help him thru the trials and loss of his parents. That useless mother of your never read a thick book in her life. Frankie loved to read and be read to." Aunt Rose pats Anna hand. Bring her comfort that her birth daddy loved and cared about her.

"ok baby?"

"better, Carla when off about the race thing. how I didn't send for her to be here. or pay off her debts. Why are parents so shitty?"

"Annie most aren't. We just had bad luck with them." Ray says

"Because we are human, and humans' fuckup and screw-up and do really stupid things. A feel guilty at having failed their kids, themselves, their mate and friends. Please forgive us." Carrick says with Grace hanging on his arms.

Elliot walks over. "Our you ready to accept us as we are?'

"Yes, son. We spent to much time worrying about everything but what we should have worried about. Are you kids happy. you're our world. Please?" Carrick

"Mom?" Mia ask

"I'm sorry Mia, so sorry. I let my self hate consume me. everything fell on me and I broke. I'm sorry for everything I said and did. I'm so ashamed."

"Mom, Dad. this is Ana Steele my Fiancée. My world. We had hope to introduce everyone at the GEH fundraiser party on January 17. But The Bit ##h troll screwed that up. I am sorry I did what I did and the lies I told everyone. I apologize for any pain I caused you." I say as Anna hold me.

"Alright Drama over! Guys to the media room, ladies to the kitchen, the feast isn't finished yet!" Gail booms

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reardan outside Spokane

The scene looks like a bad cop movie. Seven criminals' dead, two cops' dead, ten wounded and four civilian dead. The Mason Gang is all dead and their crime spree is over. I photo each criminal, I stop at the woman, a cruel sneer on her dead face. I check her id. Oliva Warren. Shit, just Great! niece of the LT governor. She died killing her probably boy friend Mason. At least the Grey and Eaton families are free from this evil shits.


	7. Chapter 7A very weird wedding day

Fsog nightmare07

A very weird wedding day

The night is strangely clear, with star sparkling above. The wind is dead calm at the witching hour falls to a new day. No boats or Cars seem to stir. The cities bright lights are muted by a low fog layer, I doubt it rise above the third floor. The calm before the storm.

I sip my whiskey, alone in panic and fear. With the dawn all my hopes and dreams will be fulfilled or broke sinking on the reef of love and devotion. I wish she was here, with me right now, not ensconced in Grey Manor with the other females of the Tribe. No males allowed. Traditions suck most of the times.

At least my jaw isn't broken from Ray fist "NO RAY I'm NOT ASKING FOR YOUR PERMISSION TO WED ANNA. I'M TELLING YOU! FOR THE LAST F #$ #KING TIME! I AM MARRING YOUR DAUGHTER DECEMBER 24. AN YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY, NEITHER DO YOU CARRICK! OR MOM OR MIA. THIS IS OUR DECISION, SO BUTT THE Fu $k _" Never did get to finish before Ray ham fist connected. At least I don't have a Shiner like Ray or Dad, Dad had to stick up for me. Gail dumped a bucket of ice water on the two old war horses. The Shiner's mostly fade these last three weeks.

The Wedding is at the Fairmont, with the reception at Mile-High Club. Ray will walk her down the Aisle, Mia, Kate, Gwen and Gail will be bride's maids. Aunt Rose will be the Honored Guest, escorted by Paul. Elliot, Luke, Jason and Roz will be grooms men. We decided not to have a best man or maid of honor; to lessen the grief of having to pick one of are kin or friends. although Jose pulled a fit unable to decide to be a groomsman or a brides Maid. We settle him as flower thrower, since we have no little ones to do it.

Mom and Dad will present us at the reception and first toast. Paul will sing the first dance, Rose tells us he has a magical lyric baritone voice, she cried a little seems Frankie had a Mozart tenor singing voice. Paul had a few tapes they made as teenagers. With some work, they could have made a career singing. Their cover of Jim Croce's Photographs and memories

 _Paul and Frank sing :_

 _Photographs and memories  
Christmas cards you sent to me  
All that I have are these to remember you  
Memories that come at night  
Take me to another time  
Back to a happier day, when I called you mine_

Had everyone in tears, a magical duet of voices. Paul has picked for the first dance, UB40 version of "Can't Help Falling in Love". I know Barney, Jose and Paul are remastering a cassette tape Frank made the day Anna was born, Frank sent it to Paul the morning he died. "In My Daughter's Eyes" and Spandau Ballet – True with pictures of Anna and him.

Carla is no-gratis after the racially charged phone call Thanksgiving. Anna near had another tantrum when Carla sent her wedding present C.O.D four thousand dollars, with her frigging initials, not Anna's.

I sip the whiskey, looking out from my penthouse. I wanted to sell it but Anna said no, we could use it when we need to stay in the city. I think she plans on making it a family hotel. Jose is already preening about his new dig, in our guest room.

I watch the city wake up and start the new day. Christmas Eve day, forever are wedding day. Our original plan was for Easter, but we decided to do it now, get everyone off our backs and out of our hair. I smile at the thoughts making me happy, in five hours; we will be wed, public and forever matched.

 _ **July 4:** I watch my girl more than the fireworks from the observation deck of the Space Needle. She is happy, sneaking looks at me. Her Radio Head t-shirt, I sent it to her. Tells me she is thinking of me. I want to walk over and take in my arms and proclaim our love. But I can't right now, I haven't completed enough things on my list._

 _ **Defiant Point overlook** : July: I stand not thirty feet from my girl. Her letter demanded my attendance at her reading here. I listen as she reads to me, talks to me, makes me laugh at her comic voices on an erotic Bdsm book about a Billionaire and College Coed by E. James._

 _I laugh at her smirk as she packs up, heading down the path to the beach, I follow. Stealing some PDA before she heads home to Tacoma. I sit on the parapet, smiling at the three hours we just spent talking. I only think how great it will be to be a couple. Together in the dark, talking, feeling, making plans for the world._

I look out the window from the great room, as dawn creep over the city. Soon we will wed, do Christmas then escape back to Storm Break, this time with cloths and Jason and Gail. I can't wait for our honeymoon, without family, Co-workers and Press. Heaven is just 36-hours away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Parks husband is cooking for us, since no one can cook, since Jose escaped to be with the Girls. I need strength to not power slam Elliott, dump Luke in the toilet, and Taser the dads. One more honeymoon joke or how do I escape the wedding. I may commit mayhem and maiming of my kin and friends.

I nearly snort a pancake as Jose dances in wearing a thong and high heels. His dad is laughing as he demands a lap dance for me the groom. Elliot and Luke crow-in about no Bachelor Party. I laugh, grabbing Jose thong, his hair and bum rush him into the nearest bathroom, before the other can stop me, he's head first into the toilet. "Next one! Who wants a wash!" I stand ready to kick ass.

"Hey enough foreplay guys, my creation masterpiece breakfast is getting cold. Leave the man be." Parks husband demands holding two Taser guns. "Thanks."

"Not a problem Mr. Grey. I swear your brother and friends are juvenile butt heads, they love you but they are just kids" he says

"yea, I know. I bring some of this on me being the sober straight guy. Making it too easy to prank and joke on me."

"Well that true. You better hurry before the French toast la Belgium are gone." he smirks as I rush to the breakfast bar, taking Elliott's plate from his hands. Eating as I head back to my seat. GOD these French toasts are to die for.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor dawn: Christmas Eve day.

I pace the grass lawn in the lite fog, feeling the calm breezes blowing from the lake. Thinking about our escape back to Storm Break, with cloths, produce, and Gail and Jason. Just the four of us. I know she will love the house and just being with me. As the Guys do Guy things, when we let them out to play.

I believe she will jump right in a be a hippy with us. She has a spark in her eye when I brocaded the subject. I need some happy motherly love after Carla's deep end plunge. She sent me a four-thousand-dollar three-gallon silver punch bowl, with her initials: C.O.D no less. After her closet racism about my Cousin and Aunt that she knew about and didn't tell me.

I arrange with Welch to make sure she doesn't get on a plane to crash our Wedding. Her new husband Bob turned out to be the grandson of the local KKK grand wizard, son of the last Chairman of the Beaufort, South Carolina White Citizens Committee, now he's head of the Savannah Georgia Tea Party.

Turned out the easy-going guy is closet racist and bigot. Called me a N word and Ask if Grey knew I was a jungle S word. Jason had to pick me up and carry me to Gail before I headed to Sea-Tac; a fly to Georgia and kick the shit out of them. I need to let it go, they or anyone will **NOT** ruin **MY WEDDING**.

Xxxxx

I finish my dressing and smooth my dress. Looking at myself in the mirror. I can do this. I have made myself ready to be in his world. I hear a soft sigh, looking up. Dad is smart in his Ranger Uniform, smiling so hard his face will break. I see the tears are waiting to break. My tough as nails father shows me without words, without anything just are father-daughter connection.

I walk to him, hug him and we head downstairs to the limo to take me to the Fairmont and my future.

Xxx

1 hour later: Fairmont Hotel grand ballroom.

I stare into grey eyes hooded and mysterious. As he kisses me. making my toes curl with happiness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's my pleasure to introduce Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey and Mrs. Anastasia Rose Trevelyan-Grey." the crowd goes wild. We kiss like we are alone and naked.

We turn a rush out for the Limo to take us to the reception at the Mile-High club. In the car is only Gail and Jason. I feel happy as my man holds my hand and licks my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luke-pov

I watch them leave, happy and carefree. After the world hurt them over the trolls outing him. I turn to take Mia to the Club. I see a tough guy with a weapon under his arm, holding her arm. I stride over

"Release her now!" I snarl at him

"Fine, talk to my boss. He's over there. He has information about Greys mother."

"My mother?" Mia asks moving behind me, as Elliot and Kate walk up

"No, Ella." The CPO for the old guy leaning on a light pole holding a package.

We walk over the four of us. "Say your piece" I demand, holding back Elliott.

"I'm Texas State Representative Jonathan Denton . My girlfriend was Helen Simponi. She wanted me to give you this if she died. She left a letter explaining everything. She said it was Kelly's journal while she carried Grey" He hands the package to me. He starts to walks away

"why?" Mia asks. He turns to us.

"Because I loved Helen, owed her. She got me clean, reconnected to my family. Let me have a good life. I wish she hadn't died, like she did. I wish Kelly hadn't been killed. She loved Grey so much, to get clean, to be a mother he could be proud of. She loved him so much, more than her life. Be happy it what they gave their life for" he turns and walks away.

We retreat to a room upstairs, we used to stage the Grooms party. Welch and Roz join us. Mia opens the package. Three letters and two journals. The top letter simply says read first.

 _Dear Christian, I am sorry if I don't live to tell you in person. That I loved you and your mother from the day I met her. We three, Kelly Moore, Helen Simponi(me) and Ella Martin people thought we were triplets, all brown hair, blue eyes and petite. We three poor scholarship students at Houston Technical University (HTU).. We meet your father Forest Tenskwatawa Descartes, and Jonathan Denton, rich kids buckling under the pressure. We fell under drugs. Taking comfort in each other arms. To explain how you came to see me as your mother Ella Martin; You need to understand your paternal family._

 _Your grandmother started life as a spoiled rich Dr. Alice Milton of Psychology Stanford, after three years working for the CIA. After the Summer of love, she with four others formed a religious cult outside of Indianapolis. Reinventing herself as Mrs. Keturah de Burg._

 _The cult collapsed in the nineteen-eighty, she disappeared with the Cults liquid asset, several million dollars. Ended up in Houston, reinvented as a divorced antique dealer Sarah Sava Descartes and her son Forest Tenskwatawa Descartes, He turned to drugs his junior-year in HTU at the age of 17. We all were heavy drug users, Till Kelly became pregnant with you. She got clean and planned to be the best mother she could be._

 _You were born on July 21, 1983 in Houston General Hospital. Kelly Moore gave birth to Christian Tecumseh Descartes at three am, eight pounds two ounces. Kelly made me your Godmother. We headed to our apartment outside of HTU._

 _Tragedy, stalked us, we just thought bad luck, but it wasn't. Ella Martin died in a crack house fire six month before your birth, no one identified the body. She was buried as Jane Doe #432. Your Father died the day before you were born, OD on a heroin hot shot. Two-weeks later, I was watching you, when Kelly went out to get some diapers. I watched from the window as your Grandmother hit her over the head and drove a needle in her arm in an Eastern Houston Alley. The police called both accidental OD. No one believed an ex-druggy._

 _I took all the money, ID's, and Kelly journal and letters from your father and her. We fled into the night with almost nothing. I got Jonathan to help me escape first to Cleveland, I send this package to Jonathan for safe keeping; we must flee as she's found us. I am taking Ella Identity. I don't know where we will land. But you are now Christian Martin._

 _You have a bunch of crazies from your paternal grandfather, he had some twenty kids. Beside your dad. Forest loved you, although he could never get clean. Never break Sarah's hold. No matter what I tried to be there for you. The pressure has caused me to start using again. I mourn in this letter my dead friends and lovers. The public death of Helen Simponi, rebirth of Ella Martin. Please don't hate me. or Kelly she tried to be there for you._

 _Kelly's only relatives died when you were two, drugs as well. Ella Martin had no relatives. I only have a cousin in Michigan Sanitarium with Autism, her drunk father threw her out of a moving car when she was two months old, I think that caused her problems. Please look after her if you can. We all loved you, we were just not strong enough to overcome life. Sorry._

 _Helen Simponi._

This is some shit. Welch quickly goes into over drive to confirm and find killer Grandma, before she gets to the lovebirds. Mia holds me crying in my back.

After a while Welch send us to the Reception. We try to put on a brave face. But They see right thru us. Quietly they slip away to a private room, Mia hands Chris, Helen letter. He reads and falls to his knees, crying. We leave Anna to bring him back to us.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Welch-pov

"I checked it out, so far is coming up true. Jason?"

"the Crazy grandma?"

"She was killed in Detroit when Christian was three. Three blocks from Ella, I mean Helen's apartment. The police listed it as a robbery gone wrong. A knife found on the site had only one fingerprint. Helen Simponi."

"Anything else?" Gail asks

"Alice Milton family died in 1971, in a suspicious house fire in South Bend, Indiana. Most of Christian's uncles are dead, only three of the twenty survived life. One in Pennsylvania Death Row. One in Florida Super-max. The last is in Vermont, making a living as a copy editor. He wants nothing to do with us."

"The Girl?" Gail asks wringing her hands.

"She ran off a month ago. Hasn't been seen since. Not a lot of hope." I tell them

"Well I hope she turns up. the poor girl." Gail says as Jason hugs her. We head back to the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

We head out to the Escala, the letters from Christian Mother and godmother nearly broke him. But also gave him closure. That his mother didn't abandon him. Didn't forsake him. We head up the elevator, walking into the great room.

Thomas the CPO left to guard the penthouse is hogtied on the floor. A brown haired green eyed petite girl about twenty sits on the couch, doing Sudoku. She smiles at us. Tilts her head and laughs.

"You look like me; are you Helen? She says with a lyrical voice.

"No. I'm Anna and this is Christian."

"Yes, Christian my copperhead cousin. I'm Phoebe Simponi. You have kind eyes."

"why is Thomas (I point at Thomas)" has Jason cuts him loose.

"He was mean, didn't want me here. but I need to be here. Helen said in her letter to find you and keep you safe. That when she died I became you cousin and godmother. I always try to keep my promises. What time is it?"

"It's 1 am." Chris says confused.

"Oh no, I should be asleep. I need to be up at 7 to watch Sesame Street. There´s a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"

Cuckoo, cuckoo

Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
To say goodbye

Cuckoo!

To you

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu  
Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu

So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen  
I´d like to stay and taste my first champagne

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye  
Goodbye!  
I´m glad to go, I cannot tell a lie  
I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly  
The sun has gone to bed and so must I

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight!" {Sound of Music 'So Long Farewell' song}

She finishes singing and acting out the Sound of Music tune; bows and heads upstairs, Gail follows to help her. I turn to Chris; he just shrugs. I take his hand, leading him to christening our bed as husband and wife. It been a most weird wedding day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake alone in our bed. A tall glass of orange juice and Advil are on the night stand. I shower and heading into kitchen I see its nearly noon. Gail is waiting for me, she hugs me and leads me to the Media room.

There Chris and Phoebe are seated, watching Mr. Wizard reruns. Phoebe is explaining the experiment to Chris. I marvel at my man. How far he's come. He looks up. "Join Us?"

"after I eat something, thanks for letting me sleep, husband."

"Christian, get up a kiss her, like you want. I know you want to go all Leonard on Penny. Stop being a Sheldon." Phoebe tease him. He leaps up kissing me, all passionate and needy. I drag him to our room for another round of love making.

As Chris carries me wrapped around him I wave and smile at Phoebe. She is doing some cheer-leading dance. Till the commercial ends a she sits entranced by Mr. Wizard. My last vision of her childlike and innocent.

Xxxxx

Dinner Christmas day. Grey Manor

The family is over the moon with Phoebe. Grace is trying to adopt her. Carrick is smitten with her another daughter to spoil. Mia is see her as a partner in crime. and Elliott is just puppy dogging as Kate, Mia and Phoebe unman him. I bet before the evening is over, he gets a makeup makeover, with butterfly barrettes.

Chris is just laughing with Jason and Luke as Elliott begs for support. They wave him off. Gail hugs me on the couch as we encourage the Fashionistas to go all the way on Elliott.

The doorbell rings, Jason, Luke and Chris rush to the door. I watch amazed as a Big Bear of a man in Black Beret, Army Fatigues with a H&K MP5SD with Fixed butt-stock and stainless-steel suppressor across his chest walks in. Looking mean and angry, he growls at us. Jason and Luke are about to draw down on him.

"Michal you came! Stopping being grumpy bear. Everyone this is Michal my husband and this (sweeping her arm) is my family" she jumps in his arms and kiss him. He looks stunned and happy. A deer in headlights, but Phoebe happiness is infectious. This is going to be a great story I'm sure. We party and interrogate the news members of our extended family.


	8. Chp08 third degree & freaking ala Grey

FSOG nightmare08

third degree and freaking ala Grey

phoebe is also listed as Bee.

6:30pm Christmas Day: Grey Manor: Anna-pov

"Well how long have you to been married." Carrick asks Phoebe and Michal.

"Five years." Phoebe says stroking his neck. He looks uncomfortable at our stunned gaze.

I backhand Chris Chest to keep him seated "How?" I ask before anyone else can

"We're not really married, she just defines us that way" Michal says. Fingering the machine pistol at his side.

"How long have you two been Active?" Grace asks, hold on to Carrick for dear-life.

"Only about a three-year now; Since she turned seventeen. Before it was complicated, but I respected her."

"How does a special need under age young lady give consent, the Law is very clear on this." Carrick says all lawyerly.

"She not Really Like that. It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it Michal or draw; because the next 'it's Complicated' is followed by me unleashing my Husband and friends." I demand

"You'll all have to sign NDA, Government NDAs. Bee doesn't have autism, more like Dustin Hoffman in Rain man. She is very mathematics, really high level; Big number manipulation stuff. You may have notice the Sudoku she does is expert level. The doctors approved her demand for us to intimate" Michal says.

"Big number manipulation, you're talking NSA type stuff? Carrick asks

"I can't tell, I keep secrets good. Very good. They pay for my lifestyle, maybe Christian can find me a job? I like working." Phoebe smiles child like and innocent. She opened his shirt and strokes his chest.

"Phoebe, Darling. How long have you worked with big Number in the secret?" Carrick asks with dread on his face.

"Six years. Michal is my man. He makes sure the others don't be mean. Don't hurt me." she says burring her head into Michal chest, we hear her whimper. We move to them. Putting our hand on her shoulder.

"Little Sister. No one is ever going to hurt you like that ever. Understand? Your brother Elliott, Luke, Jason and I will make sure of it."

"Silly I'm your cousin and godmother. I've never had brothers before, does that make Mia my sister? I don't like shopping in stores, too crowed. Can I become a Grey, like Anna? Michal can stay in my room? Please Grace?" she meows lost in the world we inhabit.

"Has Michal ever hurt you?" I ask

"no silly, he's my man. I'm his woman. He loves me now like I always loved him. We freaky good." I drag Christian back to our seat has Kate drags Elliott. Carrick and Jason are beet red. As is Michal, that a good sign.

"Bee that a secret between us. I love you." Michal kisses her lips.

"Who has custody?" Carrick asks

"No one, she is a legal adult. She just processes thing differently than us. But she all there"

"The Home she lives in Michigan?" Christian asks

"She self-admitted, She just like the calm structure of the place. I've been deployed the last four months. They sent me home, when she when missing" Michal says

"Silly? I wasn't missing. I was coming to see Christian, my cousin and Godson. I saw his face on TV, the mean Mrs. Hallow kept turning the TV to TMZ. She used to be an actress of stage and screen. Now she old and bitter her children don't visit. I always watch jeopardy after dinner."

"How did you recognize my face?" Christian asks.

Phoebe bounce off Michal, moves to her backpack and returns with two pictures. She hands them to me, "Show my brother. That one is Dad and Mom with you inside. That one is the gang at Diary of a Madman Tour, _the_ _Ozzy Man. See that Ella the Mischievous, Jonathan the Broken, Mother Kelly and Forest the Prophet, Samuel the Coward and Helen the Ghost. See Christian you're in Mother Kelly's belly but she didn't know it. You look just like Forest the Prophet. I knew the TV was you. they said your name. Christian. So, I came to get you."_ she says like she talking to a puppy. Hands on her hips, scolding us. I want to laugh, but Christian just melts into my arms crying.

I stare at the group Picture, we could easily be related. Kelly eyes shown with a happiness as she holds  
Forest and her belly. She would have been a great mother I can tell. Christian looks like his birth father nearly identical. Cruel fate and evil woman prevented her from raising Chris. I weep tear with my husband.

"Phoebe dear, how about we give them some time, lets all retire to the kitchen and have some rainbow Sherbet." Grace steers everyone away, giving us time to heal.

In the Kitchen:

Luke floats in "How did you get here?"

"A friend dropped me off, If I call he'll pick us up." Michal states

"No. pick you up. Phoebe stays here. Till I'm sure what is going on and if its in **Her best interest. Period**!" Carrick demands.

"If I decide we leave. I am authorized any force to keep her safe. A she is safest with me." Michal get right in Carrick's face.

" **Hey! I decide my own road. I got here good. And Christian, my brother needs me."** Phoebe screams.

"Whoa little sister, if you want to stay. Then you shall. Michal my man, do you really want to have a shoot out with us. Your future in-laws." Elliott says calmly.

"Elliott? Why you be lawyer. I? Mia said you build things, like buildings and houses. That is so cool."

"Phoebe, In-laws means your husbands family. We are your family. His side are your in-laws. Understand?" Kate moves in to defuse the tension. Stealing a spoon full of Phoebe's sherbet. This prompt; Phoebe chasing Kate around the kitchen island. Leaving everyone laughing.

"Michal how long have you been back?" Jason asks while Gail holds him.

"About ten hours, they didn't notify me till seven days ago. After the Admiral couldn't tracker her down."

"How did she do that?" Luke asks.

"I trained her to escape and evade if needed. I wanted her to be able to run and hide till I find her. I have tracker on her. But they have limited range."

"How did you know she would be in Seattle area?" Jason

"She left a message on where she was going. I tried Grey fortress penthouse, they said you guys were here. They needed some minor medic care after I left."

"Did you think you needed the MP5." Jason

"I had no idea what she was up to, for all I knew Grey kidnapped her like his wife. She is genius number crusher, very valuable. My world"

"Ok, why were you deployed?" Luke

"The Admiral didn't like her quitting to play house with me. So, he sent me on deployment to Nigeria."

"I can understand, She too young for that." Grace says

"Bullshit Doc. He tried to hold her at the CRD Think Tank at Amherst, MASS. Refused to let her go home to Bright Path Adult House in Alpena, MI."

"Did he give a reason?" Carrick

"Yes, she was too valuable to let sit in nowhere Alpena and garden across highway 23 in Bay View park on Thunder Bay. So, I took her home to Alpena on Lake Huron, and they sent me to Nigeria to chase terrorist."

"What's your DERO's (military Slang: employee is expected to return from overseas date also when you are released from military service)" Jason ask?

"Three months and wake up and I am out of the green. Then we were moving to Thompson Falls Montana: We have a couple of acres and a house. My grandfather left it to me."

"Thompson Falls on highway 200 west of Plains?" Carrick

"Yea?"

"We have a summer house in north of Polson on Flathead lake at Black Point. Small world" Carrick says.

"Michal you leave?" Phoebe ask, hugging him.

"not till the third, bee. I'll find us a hotel or something." Michal says

" **No! you will not!** Luke and Mia are staying at my fortress penthouse, called Escala by the way. You two can stay there. Bee already has a room set up and knows how to run the TV remotes. Security is good, you'll have to get with Jason and explain how you got in. till then Mother?" Christian says walking in carrying little old me, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Licking and purring indecent married peoples secret sexy things.

"She is Twenty Christian. If I'm allowing you and Anna, Elliot and Kate and Luke and Mia, I will have to allow Phoebe and Michal to stay and share a room. That being said; You owe me a few Christmas carols before you retire." Grace says grudgingly.

I climb down off my husband of one day, "Hey Grace we are married! You play, Me and Mia will sing. Kate will just have to fake it. Yes, BFF I love you but you can't sing, and neither can Elliott. So just dance and enjoy the show. Shall we retire to the Harpsichord maestro. Come Peons? Your maestro and diva will not wait." We saunter out the kitchen like some bad b-movie.

Michal is loosening up and dancing with Phoebe. Grace is smacking Kate and Elliott every time they try to sing. It's very comical. Her and Carrick chasing them around the great room. We sing several carols.

I sneak away with Phoebe for a little private talk.

"Bee are you sure about Michal and your love?"

"Yes, when met him at the Forest House in Amherst. He was all stone." She cuddles into me.

"Then Dr. White Hair. Hit me for refusing to do my work, I wanted to walk in nearby Amethyst Brook Conservation Area across Pelham road. Michal put him thru a door. He had to go to the Hospital at Amherst University."

"The Colonel wanted to sent him away. I held him so he wouldn't go. I loved him." She moves looking up at me.

"Like you and brother Christian." She asks I nod.

"They sent me to a boring conference in D.C. I wanted to go see the monuments and museums. But they told me no. so I sneaked out, Michal found me, walking the Mall. Instead of dragging me back by my hair; he took me to the museums and monuments. We ate fried bread in the native museum, I rode the Horses on the Carouse outside the red castle. He danced me in the sunset in the War 2 monument( the sunsets over the Lincoln Memorial across the reflection pond: incredibly romantic and moving). I knew he loved me."

"That is so romantic."

"He got in more trouble for it, but I refused so they made him my guard. He was so stubborn, stone. I tried for a whole year to kiss him. A whole year wasted in null results."

"You were to young, he was looking out for you." I try common sense.

"No, he was being stubborn. On the fourth of July he took me to Boston for a POP and then fireworks. We sat on the grass looking up. I jumped him and kissed him. I'm Lioness, ROAR!" she acts out the word. I laugh.

"he didn't touch you then?" I asks afraid of the answer, I like the guy. It would be a shame if I had to geld him for a few weeks.

"Yes, my lips, and neck and ear. Sometimes I would walk around him bare. He was most upset till I turned seventeen. Then the Dr. Evelyn at Bright Path OK'd freaking. I understand, have shot to keep belly small. Michal is my man. He loves me, screwed up retard me."

" **BEE!** You are not retarded. You just see the world differently. You are a sweet, gentle kind young woman. You do math better than Christian, me, probably most people in the country if not the world. It makes you unique. Never retarded. Understand Bee." I hope I don't hurt her feelings. She hugs me tight.

"Your special too, you love deep and hard. You strong. My sister-in-law." She giggles the last part. I giggle with her. Tickling her.

"I have money, Dr. Muscle made the Admiral pay me for my work. After Michal took me home the first time. Dr. Evelyn at Bright Path made sure they paid me and it was correct. I have forty million nickels, or 20,000,000 dimes or 200,000,000 pennies or 2 million dollars. Most earning compounded interest of 5% inn five banks, two brokerage house. When we move to our house in the falls, I get a greenhouse a dog." She gets happy and cuddle me. I hug her back.

"Well, let return to the fun shall we Sister-in-law." I dance her into the great room.

It gets late. Bee is arguing with Michal in the corner. She kisses him, he seems upset.

"It's time for us to leave. get freaking." To gasp from the adults and Chris.

"BEE sings: There´s a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"

BOTH: Cuckoo, cuckoo

BEE: Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
To say goodbye

BOTH: Cuckoo!

To you

MICHAL sings: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu  
Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu

So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen  
BEE sings: I´d like to stay and taste my first champagne

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye  
Goodbye!  
BOTH sing: I´m glad to go, I cannot tell a lie  
I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly  
The sun has gone to bed and so must I

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight!" {Sound of Music 'So Long Farewell' song}

They sing and act out the song, to everyone delight. Even Elliott doesn't spoil it or embarrass Michal any more then he already is. I don't think he's the extrovert like Bee.

We all head upstairs to get are freak on. It's a very blushing night in Grey manor. As Kate and I try to outdo the adults or the young love birds' (Mia, Luke, Phoebe, Michal) volume. I believe Elliott will be sound proofing the rooms before Easter.

Next morning:

It's early when we leave, but the whole family see's us off. The flight to our escape is better, a least this time I'm not drugged out of my mind. We join the Mile-High club with several add-ons badges. When we return to the forward part of the plane. Gail has to beg the Stewardess to return. Seem We weren't the only couple on the plane earning the club merit badges.

Walking into our house on Storm break Island. The caretaker, shook our hands and dashed to the Helicopter. Everything is good. Plenty of fresh food for the stay till the fifteen. Just the four of us, heavenly.

After Gail and I unpack. She giggles whispering in my ear. I nod.  
ten minutes later: We enter the great room is nothing but a dress shirt. The guys quickly strip to just pants.

"I do believe a swim before dinner. Mom?"

"Yes, a swim, shall we Daughter." she giggles, trying to hold it together.

" **One, TWO, THREE** " we drop the shirts a run pell-mell bare ass naked to the pool. Diving in we turn to our naked studs leaping in to chase us. This is going to be a great vacation.


	9. Chapter 9An now for something different

FSOG NIGHTMARE09

An now for something different

Christmas day, evening, Seattle. Nightclub off Capitol Hill section of town.

Jose-pov: The club is pumping, the guys hot. As I cruise thru the crowd. I just haven't been able to find my groove. Since I stop looking for one-nighters, it's been dry, very dry. I just sit at the bar a sip my beer. I wonder if I'll ever find a love like Kate and Annie. Even Ray has got a hottie.

Something slams into me, as the bright lights fade to darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kate-pov

I sip my orange juice and vodka, waiting for Elliott the idiot to wake up. maybe I shouldn't have hit him with the end table. He should have known to keep out of my way. Telling me he wouldn't allow me to do what I am going to do to my! What frigging right does he have telling me I can't go to Tacoma, a beat my father to death. He should have known better.

I sit and stew for a long time. I feel his arms around me, holding me. Making my world better. He kisses my neck, making me forget my family. The Social whore, Pulitzer reporter my family expects and demands I be. Why couldn't I have Ray as my Dad.

Even Elliott's parents got off the blame, high horse bullshit. Apologized and came back into the family. What is wrong with my genes that my parents are still assholes and idiots. I feel the adrenaline and alcohol take me to oblivion. Take me in his loving arms.

Day after Christmas:

I wake naked and tied spread eagle on the bed. Elliott walks in naked with an ice pack on his head. I want to laugh, but his face tells me it not that moment. He turns and dresses. Not saying a word.

"Hey? Untie me?"

"NO!"

"What?" he ignores me. have I fuc #k our relationship. Is he leaving me. I start to cry.

"Baby, your staying put. Till Park's get here at noon. Hopefully I'll be back, or you're on the way to Tacoma with lawyers and bail money. Your parents call this morning."

"What did they say?" I ask terrified of his answer.

"They said, a server was on his way to serve me with papers: suing me for damages caused by your leaving the family and breaking your engagement to Thomas Lothrop Howard the Fifth. Anything about him I should know?"

I think what bullshit, I never accepted an engagement from Howard. I despise him and his family. His great-granddaddy made his fortune, blackmailing and promotion with several South Carolina newspaper. His father moved in the Fifties to Hollywood, running a tabloid rag. His older brother, Thomas is some thirty-years younger, runs a successful tabloid websites and political hack sites. He looks good, almost respectable; till his first drink and the creepy, handsy, pervert comes out. Last time I saw him, he was swimming in Mrs. Cottles fountain in the Hamptons. I broke two nails, punching him into the thing, a very over blown version of the Danish pissing boy.

I smile at the thought of Ray teaching Anna and me, how to punch assholes. Defend ourselves. I come back to Elliott smoldering eyes.

"Last time I saw Howard, I decked him into Mrs. Cottles Hampton Estate's massive pissing boy fountain. I used several things Ray taught me. I never accepted any proposals. Elliot? untie me?"

"No, your blood is up over this. Dad is picking me up. We will handle this." He crawls up my body, hovering over my face. Lips so close. I long to taste him, feel him.

"We will handle this. Understand. Say it!" he growls at me, for the first time in our relationship, I am afraid of him. This is serious, no nonsense Elliott. He makes me hot, scared and like a guilty little girl.

"I understand Elliott."

"Good, relax, three hours Parks will be here. your diapered. When I get back, you will be punished for last nights tantrum. I suggest you get your mind and ass in order, contrite ashamed Kate better be here when I get back." He is hard an unbending, I've never seen this side of him: it wets, thrill me. I whimper in need. He kisses my lips, he is gone. At least he left the TV on, Shit one of Anna's DVD of proper manners and etiquette. This is torture, but I better get it in my thick, stubborn brain if I expect to keep him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose-pov

I wake naked and ankle chained to a bed. I manage to stand, get to the bathroom and the porcelain god before I lost it. I clean up and head back to bed, to work my way out of this cuff. Dad taught me a lot of his Army ninja tricks. I almost got it.

"Well asshole. Get loose! So! I can pound you. Aaron didn't let me last night. I want to rearrange your features, less twink cupid. More Elephant-man." Say a guy twice my size, bulging muscles. Air of violence and sadism. Shit!

"Tim! I said I would handle him. Go Pump some more steroids or something. Jesse's is up and horny." In walks an Adonis, a living, breathing god. I feel mesmerized and drawn to him. I harden at his smoldering gaze. He punches me. I fall back on the bed. What the F ##$K!

"That was for Junior Prom at Riley. Ring any bells?" Riley? Ft. Riley Kansas? Junior Prom. We were at Riley for a year after mom died. Dad took a teaching gig at the Armed Forces Command & Staff College. I didn't make any friends. Wait I had my junior prom at Montesano. I was a sophomore in Kansas.

"Nope, need more information?"

He straddles my waist, grabs my face in his muscled strong arms. His touch fires me, makes me want to submit and be his forever. I can't bear to be without his touch. He kisses me. Leaving me breathless and aching for more. More of him. The haze waifs a little a I remember. Only one person has ever fired me like this. Lucky? "Lucky?"

He steps back, kneeing my hardon. Looking very smug and happy; as I roll in pain off the bed. "Yes. Lucky! The guy you stood up. The guy you outed to the whole frigging school and base. Eric 'Lucky' Sargant. Stay here. I'll be back in a bit. If you get loose. I get to play rough." He leaves.

A tall dark, Latin guy, older more sated in life. Walks in.

"Remember me Jose. Aaron Sargant. Lucky's older brother. Why did you stand him up? He's been burning with anger since the prom. You never explained or returned his letters.

"What letters, I left him a voicemail on your guy's machine. Annie's Mom paid her visit. We rushed home, Montesano. I never got any letters. From anyone in Kansas. Your dad refused my calls, said Lucky had a new fag to cuddle." I will not cry, I will not cry. The water pours from my eyes, I turn over face down in the bed. Hiding in shame and sorrow for my lost soulmate.

Major Thorpe high School Ft. Riley Kansas: six-years previously

I just kicked the shit out of the Schools All-American Varsity Offensive Tackles; Senior's ass. I am walking on air, I round the corner; my man is waiting for me. Tall, blond, Athletic, gay and all mine. I wrote Annie that I had found my one. My soulmate!

He kisses me. I become very submissive to his aura and presence. He came out of the closet for me, his dad: Flight Warrant Officer Four is also a teacher at Armed Forces Command & Staff College is very unhappy over his son's gayness. He teaches Airborne operation and control. My Dad; Retired Staff Sergeant Rangers slash Special Operations is teaching PT and Unarmed Combat, with a couple of sub-classes in Army ninja stuff: picking locks, getting out of restraints.

His Dad is very bent out of shape, especial with us making out in the TV room. The year is almost over, His dad is scheduled for another year here. SR. tells me he will sign on for another year. So, Lucky can graduate and go to Seattle University. He already has a full ride in baseball, basketball, lacrosse, track and field; whatever my man wants, he plans to study medicine. My man is sports Jock on steroids with a super brain.

We walk to class, Sex-ed. What a joke, I've had several classes by Dad's female and gay friends on sex. Since Annie came back; I had to learn about sex. To be able to help her when she lost it, the things she whimpers and scream in her nightmares. Terrified me, If I ever come across Three; I will bury him deep in the forest, guiltless and happy. She's my best friend, my only true friend besides Lucky.

After school, we drive out to the post Archery range, Lucky is teaching me to shoot. It's a blast, although I doubt I'll ever get up to killing Bambi. We talk about junior Prom next week. About his summer internship at the Post hospital. I joke, 'I'll be sunning at the pool, sipping ice tea, watching all the hard bodies strut by. Maybe find a kissing summer fling.'.

I end up over a hay bale, getting my mouth worshiped by his. He commands me. I end up sucking him off; in public, over the hay bale, he F ##$ks my mouth. I shot just pleasing him. He kisses me so deep and emotional, he has to carry me to her car. To make love to him is going to be fantastic. My soulmate! I can't wait for prom.

Present:

Aaron looks at me, then uncuffs me. I stand shaking. "clothes in the closet". He walks away. I dress slowly, taking in the plain fact that he hates me. I just curl into the fetal position on the bed a cry. I've lost my soulmate again.

I feel strong arms holding me. making me happy and loved. He still cares about me. But will he want to be with me?

"Jose stop, we need to talk. Stopping making everything gloom and doom." He whispers in my ear, licking, kissing, biting my ear and neck. I shudder in pleasure, God I bet this is how Annie feels with Christian. I let the world take me, falling asleep in my mans arms.

Two hours later:

"Smack!" Jose up and at'hem, Shower, Shit, shave; Food in fifteen." I roll over looking at my wet demigod, smiling at me in just a towel. I reach for it, he dances away. I lay back, about to close my eyes.

"Jose the sooner you eat the sooner we can talk."

I roll out of bed, when did I get naked after I dressed earlier. What am I thinking? Lucky always got me out of my clothes without noticing. I grab a quick shower, piss and dress. Arriving in a nice middle-class House in the Suburbs? Where the fringing hell are we.

"Where are we?"

"Corner of NE 55th and Ravenna Ave NE. in the University District. Ravenna Park is across the street. I'm only a couple of clicks to the medical center. I'm finishing my Residence there." Lucky say, always straight and clear. 'Just the facts man' kind of guy.

"Residence, should-int you be starting it, not finishing it?"

"Says the Slacker Engineer major, with a minor in photography. Or are you just going to spend the rest of your life leeching of your bitch?" he says. I throw the glass in the sink and go over the table at him.

It takes Aaron and Muscle-bound Tim to haul me off. I see a twink soothing him, making me sure I've lost my man. I what to cry, but I can't. I'm so frigging mad. Insulting my BFF! my sister!

"Alright! What start this? And you are both paying for the table, the dishes. And will be cleaning this up, before anyone leaves. AM I CLEAR!" Aaron bellows like a drill instructor.

"YES."

"Jose?" he glares at me.

"He insulted my Annie, my BFF. MY SISTER!"

"Lucky! I told you not to go there. That thirty minutes on the mat tomorrow. You don't know the girl. You don't know, screw that! you damm well know how important she is to him. Jose Sr. considered her a daughter. They dropped everything to rush to her aid." Aaron scream at him. I should feel smug, but I just feel upset that my soulmate is lost and will never know how great a person Annie and Kate are.

"I'm sorry Jose. Really, I am. I shouldn't have goaded you. I just don't understand why you left me?"

"Pizza on its way, Me and Jesse's are heading out to the park, we have a foursome of Frisbee golf at Woodland park at one. Bye. Lucky try not to destroy your brothers house. I can't afford rent and my **STEROIDS!** Tim jokes going out the door with his arm over Jesse's.

"Tim is the last person to use steroids, he's on the University Football and Rugby teams. 4.0 GPA in Humanities and sociolinguistics. Be warned, he plays the dumb jock, he isn't one." Aaron says

I dread the next words out on my mouth. "Jesse's?"

"Jesse's in our housekeeper and cook. You owe him a new Le Creuset's Cocotte, plus a new table service."

"Your sleeping with him?" I ask Lucky. Afraid what he will say.

"No, I tried to forget you in one-nighter's, but it left me hollow and angry."

"I did to, I could never feel like I felt with you."

"maybe we can? I don't know? Restart maybe. If you what?" Lucky ask, unsure and scared of what I might say. I walk over, take him in my arms, kissing him and me silly. I lean back for air. "I think picking up where we left off is best." He carries me back to bed. Screw the pizza guy at the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate-pov

I decided to take a page from Anna book. I sit on the sofa, on a towel. Wearing Elliott's only dress shirt, I can find. We are so going to Nieman's to get him some decent clothes. I try not to fidget or sweat. Parks told me he was on his way back. Should be here any moment.

I try to be contrite and demure. I try to be the Girlfriend, he deserves. But it's hard being so screwed up. I wish I could call Anna. But the island house only has emergency telephone. I can email, but it could be hours before she notices and replies. If I was clothing optional in a secluded luxurious lodge on a remote island with only Jason and Gail. I would be very busy! Sated! And happy! Too happy to want to spoil it with your BFF relationship melt down.

I sit and watch the walls shrink in on me. I hope he gets home soon. "Well? Miss Kate Kavanagh. I believe you are under-dressed. You have ten minutes to be dressed for travel and in the car. That is if you would like to go to Las Vegas and become Mrs. Grey."

I'm stunned!

"Tick, Tock!"

I shake meself, jumping up, stripping the shirt running for my closest. I shimmy on the first dress I grab, a sleeveless wrap dress to my knees, grab my Prada, purse and dash down the stairs, the front door is open. I see him in a SUV with Parks driving. I leap into the car and his lap. "Parks let go! Go!"

"Eager are we Miss Kavanagh?" he sarcastically says. I bite his lip, deep tongue his body. "To be Mrs. Elliott Grey! help yes I am eager. With a very impatience beaver. So? The plane is public or private?"

"Well I see Anna DVD on Victorian manners is working."

"I was on track to be the WSU valedictorian. I'm sorry for losing it last night."

"Good, I understand. I've had moments like that. a lot recently. But we have to talk, be adults on some level. You are always safe with me. understand baby?'

"yes, I'm sorry. I'm so screwed up and useless."

"Kattie, you are fun, bright, opinionated, prankster and loyal friend and a great Wife. I know I have bad points. Like Christian said 'kids playing adult'" Elliott kisses me, making me forget everything bad we are.

"but we make a damm good pair, we will make a damm good set of parents, I do believe we will have very few dull moments in our life." His cuddle me. making me feel everything.

Xxxxxx

"We're here."

I look out at a private Lear, with GEH on the tail. "Christian loaded it to me."

I look at Elliott, raise one eyebrow. "Ok! Ok! Roz loaded it to me. happy?"

"Well I believe the flight will last long enough to earn our Club merit badge, possible with the oral and possible the 'A' add-on ribbons" I smirk in his face. He carries me out of the SUV across the tarmac and toss me into the plane, lucky the Stewardess catches me.  
"Elliott?"

He leaps up into the plane, hustle me to the back. "one bed, once we are up. all you'll see is the ceiling, bedspread, and possible out the portal. Oh! And my magnificent MUG! Let's get you strapped in, my hand in very itchy to see if a little finger F ##$King during lift off, cures fear of flying"

I start to say I don't have a fear of flying, then think better of it. "Oh, Elliott is it safe, this small plane, I get so nervous flying. I just can't relax, the tensions is so BAD!" has he straps me into my seat, pinned against the window. He takes a blanket over our laps.

"Vicky, Where good. Why don't you get some bootleg takeoff time with Steph? We'll be fine, very fine."

"Elliott, Roz already has a sanitizing crew scheduled for Vegas and the honeymoon destination. So, keep in bedroom. I work in here. Now. Here is a box of wet wipes. If your hungry, ring otherwise nobody, AN I MEAN NOBODY! Is coming back here to see a repeat of last years Seahawk and Dallas game trip. Roz had to have the interior replaced, couldn't get the plane clean enough to not have any black light stains. AM I CLEAR!" Vicky the very cute married to Steph flight attendant barks at Elliot.

"Don't look smug Kavanagh, I've been briefed on your exploits. When you see the sign go off, then get in the bedroom, lock the door. Because if I see one naughty part of either of your two's anatomy, your getting married in your underwear. I can see you forgot that item. Lucky Mrs. Drumfire, your housekeeper packed for the two of you. **NOW**. Clean up your mess and enjoy the flight. ETA is three hours. Have a good time." Vicky barks at Kate.

Before she can retreat to the cockpit, we are a bundle of laughter's. We are so boned by our friends and family.

Xxxxxx

Ray's -pov

Jose and fiancée are back in Montesano. I have to clear-out the house; a rent it out. I brought Max into to take over the woodshop, made him a full partner. He earned it. Since I'm Seattle bound for the near future. With Annie and now Alex and Deb.

Alex and Deb. Alex, Deb and me. We have fallen into an intense relationship. Seems Alex and Deb aren't straight or gay. They are BI! Holy shi# t to have two super-hot women picked me to be monogamous with. My body is sore' my man is very abused. But hell, I love it. They love it and me.

I couldn't believe they never succumbed before me to the attraction they had for each other. I show up and Deb is willing to try a stick and Alex is willing to have pie. I'm confused, happy and very in love with both women.

Alex has bought the other penthouse tower in Escala, while we look at estates on Bainbridge near Annie. Alex and Deb are very mother hens to her. With Gail I never have to worry about Annie ever not having strong women to rely on. Since Carla is a waste.

I sip my whiskey, looking out over the sound. Letting the peace of the scenery calm my nerves. An hour ago, I was dragging a spiting mad Elliott from his future in-law's house. As Carrick when all lawyer on their dumb, bigoted asses. I nearly lost it when Eammon Kavanagh proclaimed Annie must be black to be seen in public with Aunt Rose, proclaiming her kin.

Ward and Pete had to haul me back to the SUV. Elliott cried nearly the whole trip to Seattle. Till Carrick told him his best bet to keep Kate safe and sane was to just marry the girl. The women could plan a re-vowing ceremony later. He would have all the papers need for her trust fund when they landed in Vegas.

I feel them waltz into the room, Deb leaning on Alex is very gracefully in her casts. I let them pile on me. make love to them. I thought with two I would be ignoring one or the other. But we make it work. Work very well. They tag-team ravaging me with their oral competition on my man. It's been a strange year. But Damm is life getting better!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storm break island:

I thought it mite be a little awkward being naked in front of Gail and Jason. Or them with us. But its been bliss. We mostly are just in dress shirts and the guys in kilts. But we swim naked, spent time playing cards or board game naked or almost naked. Just separated in the great room making out to a movie.

My tree-house is a woman only establishment. No cootie carrying boys allowed. Gail loves to hold me on my second-floor bed, while I unload all the terrors of Three and Carla: fear of my relationship with Chris. She holds me, puts me back together. I've become her daughter in everything and every-way.

Even Dad's new fiancées Alex and Deb. Boy, I didn't think the old war horse had it in him. But he makes them both happy. they make him happy. That all I care about is making my father proud and happy. He given everything for me, I don't know how I could ever repay him.

Gail wanders over to tea sipping me. "The guys are outside splitting wood. Ahh"

I put down the cup. We rush to the window looking down on them. They despite the cold, strip off their shirts and cut a few more logs. I bump Gail shoulder. She laughs as we drop the shirts. We grab our girls. Smiling at the guys frozen below. They toss the wood, axes and dart for the door.

We meander till we hear them in the hallway. "You can't catch us!" we both scream.

Seeing them, we run into the pool area and into the pool. They dive into sex us up.

Later we lounge under the heat lamps, while the guys massage are backs and assets. I turn from the stormy sea outside the window to Gail. "I love you."

"We love you both. Life is turning out great."

"Yes, it is if Chris would massage more and sexpertise less. I just love to feel his touch."

"Daughter, we lucked out with these two brutes'. You hear us. MORE massage, sexpertise later." We both bust in giggles. I believe I can talk Chris into extending another week, if I let him video conference a few times.

I dread going back to the world. Our oasis is such a peaceful happy place.

* note to the guest who's relative was poet James Whitcomb Riley, since you learned it in second grade I assume your from Greenfield. since that's the only school system teaching him at that grade. everyone else is taught in third year American lit. or usually now master American lit. Found the Riley House to be very strange, loved the old elevated pool in the Park.

* the press releases are all bull##t, I've taken the current news style to highlight the bulls#$T. I've tried to make things mostly real. No i'm not interested in a pintrest page. if interested google them. the Island is particularity beautiful, even a sat-jpeg.


	10. Chapter 10 ENTER THE ADMIRAL

FSOG NIGHTMARE10: ENTER THE ADMIRAL:

The air is clear, the rains have washed away the smell of humanity. Leaving just the budding flower along the path between the Humanities building and the Math lab. I smile at the fun we just had listening to a reading of Robert Frosts Mending Walls by the head of the Humanities department. Dr. Worth is a brilliant orator.

Mending Wall

Something there is that doesn't love a wall,

That sends the frozen-ground-swell under it

And spills the upper boulders in the sun,

And makes gaps even two can pass abreast.

The work of hunters is another thing: 5

I have come after them and made repair

Where they have left not one stone on a stone,

But they would have the rabbit out of hiding,

To please the yelping dogs. The gaps I mean,

No one has seen them made or heard them made, 10

But at spring mending-time we find them there.

I let my neighbor know beyond the hill;

And on a day we meet to walk the line

And set the wall between us once again.

We keep the wall between us as we go. 15

To each the boulders that have fallen to each.

And some are loaves and some so nearly balls

We have to use a spell to make them balance:

"Stay where you are until our backs are turned!"

We wear our fingers rough with handling them. 20

Oh, just another kind of outdoor game,

One on a side. It comes to little more:

There where it is we do not need the wall:

He is all pine and I am apple orchard.

My apple trees will never get across

And eat the cones under his pines, I tell him.

He only says, "Good fences make good neighbors."

Spring is the mischief in me, and I wonder

If I could put a notion in his head:

"Why do they make good neighbors? Isn't it 30

Where there are cows? But here there are no cows.

Before I built a wall I'd ask to know

What I was walling in or walling out,

And to whom I was like to give offense.

Something there is that doesn't love a wall, 35

That wants it down." I could say "Elves" to him,

But it's not elves exactly, and I'd rather

He said it for himself. I see him there,

Bringing a stone grasped firmly by the top

In each hand, like an old-stone savage armed. 40

He moves in darkness as it seems to me,

Not of woods only and the shade of trees.

He will not go behind his father's saying,

And he likes having thought of it so well

He says again, "Good fences make good neighbors." 45

We meander as I don't have a class for a full hour. We are scheduled to meet up with Jose, on the lawn below the library for picnic tea and cookies. Bee is buzzing with happiness, As Michal is home and free of the Government. Dad and Carrick did a lot to get him out and clear of any entanglements.

Gail is meeting Bee afterwards to go dress shopping for the Gala next week. When She a Michal public announce their marriage. Mr. Michal and Phoebe Grey-Theodopolis is happy living at Sea Meadow with us. They've taken over the room next to the flower garden. I nearly fainted when the Gardener quit, because Bee kept rearranging the plantings. Seem I don't need a Gardener when I have my sister-in-law.

They both enjoy doing the yard work. Bee is happiest kneeing in the dirt talking to her friendly flowers and shrubs. The Girl has a magical green thumb. She splits her time, gardening and teaching advanced post-master's math and number theory.

Several universities want to gift her research and think tanks to explorer her mind. But she refuses; preferring to be here with us, and Michal. Enjoying the world. She is giggling telling me about the mathematical formulas of the poem, how Dr. Worth voice resonates in mathematical parameters; how the flower blooms we pass are fractal, symmetric and beautiful.

We giggling married twenty-somethings. We walk arm in arm, swapping secrets and lies. Watching this spring day before Easter Sunday, in an unusually clear, sunny Seattle spring day.

"Well! Well! Simponi! Remember me?" Say a tall, fake blonde with bad teeth. He blocks are path, moving to corral us. I know Sawyer is seconds behind me, Michal is working at Grey House this day.

"Annie!" she whimpers hiding behind me.

"Move out of our way!" I yell. Calm and forceful. I step in front of Bee.

"Who are you? She belongs to me now. The Admiral sold me your contract. Simponi!"

"Phoebe has no contract with the Admiral or anyone else. So, you can't own her. NOW MOVE ASIDE!"

"Feisty little coed slut, maybe I'll take you both. But for now. Simponi Follow me our else it's the belt!"

"OUR YOU HARD OF HEARING MORON! She not going anywhere with you, ever! You don't own her and if you threaten her again. I will prevent your assault and intimidation. I fear for my live and her's!"

"you better feel threatened BIT #$#$H! Because I like making her screammm_ _ _ _AGGGGH OOOOOH!" He finishes the thought is painful screams, as I kicked his kneecap into shoulder. Laying on the ground, withering in pain. Sawyer adds swift kick to the Kidneys. Campus police run up, Shit the Deputy commander of the College police force.

"Hi Deputy Chief Sam. He tried to take me away, said bad words, mean words and mean promises. My sister-in-law Anna defended me." Bee says, why am I not surprised she has the campus police force wrapped around her finger. Sawyer explains what happened. As Gail and Jose with several Campus friends run up.

Gail hold the two of us, giving us such perfect motherly support and love.

"Mrs. Grey did you feel threatened?" Chief Sam asks.

"I told him: 'You don't own her and if you threaten her again. I will prevent your assault and intimidation. I fear for my live and her's': An I did fear for my life and Bee's"

"Excellent words. Anyone hear that?" I'm heartened by several raised hands. The police take statements. We watch the evil shit carried away on a stretcher. I saw Jose having words with one of the EMT's. I suspect the evil shit will get a bumpy ride.

"Well girls, lets go have tea. I made your favorite chocolate overload cookies. I hope they are still there. I would hate to have the EMT's come back for an outbreak of student body sugar overload." She takes are arms and dances us to the blanket on the grass below the library building.

"Students, I would expect the Staff to be comatose after our sinful five Chocolate brownies last month for the track team fundraiser." I giggle back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle University Medical Center Emergency room.

"Grace? Please let it go. I am not going to the Gala next week in a monkey suit. Please! I have a simple black suit, it looks good? I swear. Please?" I beg but have learned Mama Grey is very particular about family being properly and matched for these occasions. All the others males have broken and kowtowed to Female Fashionistas. They will be wearing Tux's. I know it useless, she hands me a card with the tailor and time and date for my fitting.

"I also sent you an email, added to Aaron's and Jesse's calendars. Had it posted on your bedroom door. Both sides." She smirks at me. I'm a goner. I hate monkey suits, almost as bad as regular suits. I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy or scrubs.

"Dr. Sargent! Incoming Assault victim." Grace follows me over to the door to wait the arrival. Since Grace teaches here twice a week, she has privileges. She's very calming, experience in these matters. I lucked out that Jose BFF Anna mother-in-law has taken us all in. Aaron is moving to be a Partner in Carrick law firm. Tim is bro-macing Elliot; the muscle heads, while interning with Roz at Grey house. His eight languages are perfect for Mergers and Acquisition in the Pacific Rim.

Jesse's is starting a culinary degree with help from Gail and Mrs. Ward. I've moved into Escala with Jose. Mrs. Ward the new housekeeper is a doll. Since Gail is now at Anna's House, we cooking imparted males need support. I suspect the stoic Welch is smitten with Mrs. Ward; he's been by nearly everyday; the two widowers are very suited to each other.

The door pops open as the gurney rolls in. Jack the EMT's looks worried. The patient is tall, obvious fake blonde, bad teeth with a leg splint around his left knee. He seems in a unusually amount of pain. Didn't they give him a pain shot?

"Lucky! Ommm Dr. Grey? you can't work on him. Gladys, we need a new doctor!" Jack says very afraid.

"Why not?" I boom!

"He was assaulting Mrs. Grey and Phoebe. Keeps yelling he own's Phoebe. That he's going to beat the crap out her when he gets out of here." The words sink in. I grab Grace before she can leap past me to kick his ass. Carrying her outside. She is a handful when she's Mama grizzly bear.

"Grace? Lucky? Our you two, OK?" The head ER nurse says.

"What happened?"

"Dr. Wilson gave him a pain shot and ordered him transferred to Tacoma General. The police agreed, given how many people know Bee here and on the force. Between Jason, Luke and Michal I'm surprise they didn't shoot the bastard."

"Luke do his knee in?" Grace asks

"Nope Anna did. The bastard tried to take Bee, claiming some Admiral sold her to him. Know anything?"

"Yea, the bastard ran a government think tank in Amherst, burned up genius. He's now retired and commanding a shit house trailer in Yuma. I'll call Carrick. Get him going on the both bastards. Did you catch his name?"

"yea Jack Hyde, like the monster he is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bee-pov: later that afternoon: Sea Meadow

I lay here in my garden in shadow of Anna' house. Thinking about the evil that has resurfaced. Will I ever be free from these mean men. I look at the clods floating by try calculating the forms and vectors. A thought invades my mind from a book long ago in my youth.

The Cloud By Percy Bysshe Shelley

I bring fresh showers for the thirsting flowers,

From the seas and the streams;

I bear light shade for the leaves when laid

In their noonday dreams.

From my wings are shaken the dews that waken

The sweet buds every one,

When rocked to rest on their mother's breast,

As she dances about the sun.

I wield the flail of the lashing hail,

And whiten the green plains under,

And then again I dissolve it in rain,

And laugh as I pass in thunder.

 **I vision Anna and Chris being the gods making the flower bloom and be beautifully.**

I sift the snow on the mountains below,

And their great pines groan aghast;

And all the night 'tis my pillow white,

While I sleep in the arms of the blast.

Sublime on the towers of my skiey bowers,

Lightning my pilot sits;

In a cavern under is fettered the thunder,

It struggles and howls at fits;

Over earth and ocean, with gentle motion,

This pilot is guiding me,

Lured by the love of the genii that move

In the depths of the purple sea;

Over the rills, and the crags, and the hills,

Over the lakes and the plains,

Wherever he dream, under mountain or stream,

The Spirit he loves remains;

And I all the while bask in Heaven's blue smile,

Whilst he is dissolving in rains.

The sanguine Sunrise, with his meteor eyes,

And his burning plumes outspread,

Leaps on the back of my sailing rack,

When the morning star shines dead;

As on the jag of a mountain crag,

Which an earthquake rocks and swings,

An eagle alit one moment may sit

In the light of its golden wings.

And when Sunset may breathe, from the lit sea beneath,

Its ardours of rest and of love,

And the crimson pall of eve may fall

From the depth of Heaven above,

With wings folded I rest, on mine aëry nest,

As still as a brooding dove.

 **Michal is my brooding star, my sunrise in these darkening days. I know with my family sunshine will always follow. The math is simple and always correct**.

That orbèd maiden with white fire laden,

Whom mortals call the Moon,

Glides glimmering o'er my fleece-like floor,

By the midnight breezes strewn;

And wherever the beat of her unseen feet,

Which only the angels hear,

May have broken the woof of my tent's thin roof,

The stars peep behind her and peer;

And I laugh to see them whirl and flee,

Like a swarm of golden bees, **Bee that me, loving and caring for my flowers and family. Happily floating on their love**.

When I widen the rent in my wind-built tent,

Till calm the rivers, lakes, and seas,

Like strips of the sky fallen through me on high,

Are each paved with the moon and these.

I bind the Sun's throne with a burning zone,

And the Moon's with a girdle of pearl;

The volcanoes are dim, and the stars reel and swim,

When the whirlwinds my banner unfurl.

From cape to cape, with a bridge-like shape,

Over a torrent sea,

Sunbeam-proof, I hang like a roof,

The mountains its columns be.

The triumphal arch through which I march

With hurricane, fire, and snow,

When the Powers of the air are chained to my chair,

Is the million-coloured bow;

The sphere-fire above its soft colours wove,

While the moist Earth was laughing below.

I am the daughter of Earth and Water,

And the nursling of the Sky;

I pass through the pores of the ocean and shores;

I change, but I cannot die.

For after the rain when with never a stain

The pavilion of Heaven is bare,

And the winds and sunbeams with their convex gleams

Build up the blue dome of air,

I silently laugh at my own cenotaph,

And out of the caverns of rain,

Like a child from the womb, like a ghost from the tomb,

I arise and unbuild it again. **me, I am the new rain, the cloud floating past. I am reborn every morning.**

This soothing too feel the meter, the rhythm. The pure math of the form. The visions. Yet, it is my family that invades me, making me happy and loved. A coordinate in the infinite universe; this is my place and I will not leave or allow anyone to move me from my nullus, nulla nulla punctus (0,0,0 origin point on a graph)

I let my mind wander to the Forest House, before Michal, when Hyde would torment me to complete my work, always pushing, touching me, humiliating me. Making me fear, and scream. He would freak his thing while I withered in the punishment chair. The sting of the belt, the laughter of his glee. Memories I need to purge, forget. Make null in my universe.

I feel Gail, lay next to me, holding me, I never knew my mother. Just photos in an old album, my father mug shot after he ran off the road into the river. Police say my mother threw me out to save me. I can't form algorithm for why they did what they did. And why they hated me so much. The words on the picture backs speak of witchcraft and Salem solutions.

Gail is my new mother, like my brother Christian and Anna's new mother. I love when Jason pushes me on the swing set. I image what a father really is, seeing Michal with our children. I see Sophie, their daughter, has never know pain and lone. Dark alone in the wilderness of strange mind. My mind is different the doctors call me retarded, the admiral called me an idiot savant. the world sees me as demented and abnormal.

Yet here at nullus, nulla nulla punctus. I am not alone. I am part of the inclusive group of Steele and Grey. we form a parametric family algorithm{ f X ( ⋅ ; θ ) ∣ θ ∈ Θ }. people whose differences depend only on the chosen values for a set to form a family unit. The parameters of love, happiness, and loyalty. I am easily in these groups. Not an odd-ball, abdominal, retarded or alien. Just me, Phoebe.

"little one, soon the herd will stomp in, what to help me cook some Salmon and rice for dinner?"

"Mommy Gail, do you think the clouds are ' _This pilot is guiding me, Lured by the love of the genii that move '_ my purpose to be?'

"Little Daughter of mine, you are perfect as you are. you need not have a pilot or genii. You only need for family to love you; a we do so very much."

"Ok, lets cook, I want to make spring rolls go with the Salmon and rice. What kind of rice?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey house:

Security jumps Michal as the report hit Grey House. Jason simply walked into meeting room with the Takoma merge talks; a deck me. I woke up to being tie wrapped in my office and chair. Michal next to me is tie wrapped as well.

"Chris! Anna and Bee were attacked at school. They are all right, BOTH OF THEM!"

"Alright I'm calm. What happened." I ask as Michal explodes in fury to get loose. I see Parks holding two taser guns.

After he calms down, Jason covers the incident. Michal is foaming at the mouth to run to Tacoma and kill this Hyde. A nurse walks in and tranq's him.

"Jason?"

"Hyde was one of the Admiral boogeymen men to keep the genius in line. He took an unnatural obsession, sexual with Bee. Never got to rape, but Michal tells me he had to on more than one occasion takes Hyde out to the woods and beat him senseless. So? orders?"

"I leave it in yours and Welch capable hands. I prefer to not know if karma would happen to fall on him. If any doubts, confer with Ray and Jose Sr. I never want either ladies, or any ladies to have fears and nightmares about IT. Clear?"

"Crystal clear. Andrea will be in with cutters in about twenty minutes. try some mediation, mindfulness. Get it out of your system before we head home." Jason pats my shoulder, help Michal back into a sitting position from the floor.

After he leaves we talk. He lets all of his fears and doubts out into the air. I see how tormented he is at not stopping Bee's pain. I feel the same about Three, I wish I had know her then, made the demons lessen and disappear from her mind and body.

We bond a little deeper than in-laws. We are the champions of our wives, we will fight, and even die for their happiness, and safety.

Andrea finally cuts us loose, reminding us we can't leave till four o'clock. Anna's and Bee's orders. Our soulmates have us wrapped around their dainty little sensual, sexy talented fingers. I excuse myself and go whack off in my private bathroom. Anna fires my heart, body and soul. I doubt seriously I will ever get tired of coming with her, even if it's just pictures in my mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later: Tacoma general hospital: midnight

The staff is sleepy, harassed and stretch thin. No one notices the quiet average man in scrubs walk thru the nearly deserted halls, his face obscured and undefined. It doesn't matter the CCTV system blew its fused in the main hub. No CCTV for at least two hours.

Door 405 leads into the dual room, no roommate tonight for the criminal. He's recovering from total knee replacement, seem a petite brunette shattered his paella and ball. Good, very good.

I take the small CO2 charged punch, something they use to kill cows for slaughter. I walk up, slowly turn the evil shit on his side, placing the pillow over his head and mouth.

I find the C3 vertebrae, the perfect spot to leave the evil, paralyzed forever. The punch fits right on the bone. Three hits, the bone, spinal cord is powdered dust. He will never harm another soul, I use the last charge to shatter his jaw at the joint. Powered jaw joint, the Crepitus will be bad forever. I leave as quietly and unobserved as I entered.

Jose and Ray both have alibis, I board my flight back to Afghan hills, my three-day states side leave is up. I smile at the flight attendant, maybe she like the ribbons on my jacket. Might get laid, mile high if I'm lucky. I flirt when she hands me my drink. She whispers after dinner.

I toast my good fortune and my two god kids. Annie and Jose Jr., may they keep the happiness they have found. They deserve it. I look forward to holding my god-children children. Watching them, finally have peace and happiness and a bright future.

Xxxxxxxx

Yuma same night.

The Trailer is empty, the pig disappeared. The government is pissed and hurt he's gone rogue. The Think-Tanks files have disappeared. The Admiral is now open season, with a dose of revenge.

"Jose?"

"Ray, we will find, fix and extreme prejudice the admiral."

I stare at the writing on the trailer wall. A promise of evil on our girls. I couldn't stop #3 or the evil at Amherst. But now, here. I crack my knuckles.

"I promise kids. We will make them disappear, forever. Never to dark your skies."

"Yea Ray. No body threats our family and lives."

"let's get going, the hunt is on, and I want his head on a hook, looking for big Great White off the coast."

xxx


	11. Chapter 11finding a place in the sun

FSOG NIGHTMARE 11

finding a place in the sun

The wedding is over, Bee and Michal are honeymooning at our place in Aspen. Elliot and Kate begged for us to open Storm Break to them. We refused. Only us and Gail and Jason will visit there for a long time to come. That being said. Mia and Luke are crashing after Easter at our new Hotel on Miami Beach.

Elliot and Kate are surfing at Roz's north shore condo. Rodriquez clan is mustering a weekend at Oregon's Brownlee Reservoir for bass and camping. Dad and Harem are cruising Rhône and Saône Rivers: from Côte d'Azur in Provence to St. Jean de Losne in Burgundy, a train hop to three days and nights in Paris.

Roz and Gwen are combining the two business heavy weeks in Taiwan & Malaysia with free week on Bali's southern peninsula at the luxurious Suarga Padang Padang resort. Grace and Carrick are taking a week-long therapy group in Ojo Caliente Mineral Springs in Taos.

We've exiled Gail and Jason to LA for Mickey (Gail's sister) family Disneyland vacation. At least a few days, then the rest at the Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach Resort. We got our adopted parents a suite, with butler and full spa treatment. Gail promises to get pic's of Jason couple's mani-pedi

I giggle, remembering Jason and Chris faces as we gave them Mani-pedi at Storm Break. Then were very nervous; given we did it nearly nude, and very suggestive. I can remember Gail pulling the dividing screen as I when full hot sex slave on my man. I know she did the same. From Jason muffled screams of bliss. It took males nearly an hour to recover. Finding us reading in the great room, sipping tea and watching the ice crested waves hurl rainbow lite shard above the battered shores sentinel rocks.

We are going tonight to New York, Chris as meeting Monday to Friday, then four days off, I have a very lite itinerary planned. I plan on spending as much time a possible naked, or scantily clothed; bent over many strange and new things. I've already ordered and sent to our penthouse off the park there: two dozen pairs of lingerie bra and pantie sets, twelve Agent provocateur items and ten Fredrick's of Hollywood role-playing outfits. I doubt any will survive the vacation.

Kate and Elliot, with Deb have given me a list of places for public sex in the city. A dozen in Central park, ten at Battery park, two at Carl Schurz park on the East river. Four at Lighthouse park on Roosevelt islands north end with eight at FDR park on the southern in. Ft. Tilden out Roxbury. Several at the Bronx zoo and the Aquarium at Coney Island. I never realized how cloistered and tame my live was till they start giving me pointers and locates for freakiness. As Bee calls it. Alex was just as shocked, we bookworms lead a very sheltered life's before our soulmates and friends corrupted us.

"Anna the Planes waiting!" bellows my man. All are luggage is packed and loaded at Boeing field thanks to Gail. I grab my purse and head out to the great room. Love how his eyes bug out of his skull.

"You're _ _ _ _Not Wearing That **ARE YOU?"** he turns a lovely shade of green, red and panic.

"Yes? I AM!" I saunter past him to the Elevator. He follows like a sick puppy, not sure to sex me, of cover me.

"I found it at the Lacis Museum of Lace and Textiles (3163 Adeline St., Berkeley) where we found Bee's wedding dress. It's a summer dress for a mistress to a Tsar nobleman. Smuggle into the USA from Shanghai before WWII. The Dress hasn't been seen in public since the 1925 when the owner a white Russian wore it to a British party, captured a husband and passport to the USA." I whirl for him. He drools.

The lace covers me from neck to wrist to ankle. With several delicate gossamer piece of satin hiding my naught bits. With the sun behind me, I am practical naked. It's a good thing I got a wax Wednesday. My bikini has more coverage. The lady who commissioned this dress was pure unadulterated sex goddess.

The once snow-white lace has yellowed to a nice off white. I pair the dress with a cable knitted coat sweater. I was very worried about wearing it, but I need to put my fears aside and be the champion of my husband against the gold-digger skanks in the world.

As we disembark the SUV, a hundred flash explode in my face. I see the fence line is wall to wall reporters and tabloid sleazy. Chris want to pull me inside the plane. But I have other things on my mind.

"ALL RIGHT PIPE DOWN ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" I out bellow the assholes.

"Does Grey still whip you?"

"You are a moron; idiot and I don't know how you can keep a job. My Husband and I have a very good, health and satisfying sex life. Anything else is none of your business. So next sick, stupid question will get you permanently banned from any closer than three hundred feet to us. Next?"

"Anna are you pregnant?"

"Another moronic question, particularly in this dress. Next?"

"Anna, How are you doing after the attack on you and your sister-in-law?"

"We are both doing fine. I thank heaven my father and my friend Jason Taylor. Chris's CPO and head of our personal security trained me to protect myself. I am grateful for the quick and profession response of the campus police. I am pleased that **IT** will never be able to hurt another child, woman, or anyone again."

"Do you feel remorse over his attack in the hospital, that has left him total paralyzed?"

"NO. I would bake the attacker a dozen chocolate overload cookies."

"Where did Grey Take you after the Gala?"

"That's for us to know, you'd better never say. Your financial health depends on it."

"Gentlemen! You heard my wife. I suggest you take it as gospel. I gave up that life before we dated. There was never anything in my previous relationships that was not consensual and safe. Only my exploitation as a trouble teenager by a pedophile. Our you Gentleman blaming the victims'?"

A quick chorus of no, the press is back on their heels. We answer a few more than retire to the plane and long ride to the east coast.

Xxxxxxxxx

Over Nebraska, 20,000feet

I lay naked as Chris snores in my tites. The poor boy is tuckered out after five orgasms. I feel elated, free and blissfully happy. My life, screw that narcissistic thought. OUR life is great and getting better. I plan on next summer starting our brood. I think three little ones should be enough for us. But till then practice makes perfect.

I roll him flat on his back, slink down his body. Licking, nibbling, biting till I come too my much-overused sex toy. I start to gentle lick the shaft.

Teasing it to engorge with blood, to hardness, I Slurpee the meat till its hard in my mouth. I slowly piston, swirling my tongue. Making him wither and ride in the bed. I deep throat, sucking his shaft to my stomach. Making him arch off the bed. I hold him suspended from my mouth, till shaking with rush of his sweet juices. I release as he sprays my face, tites and stomach. Passed out he is. I channel my Yoda. Wiping a finger along my chin, I see the creamy white essence of his body. I lick the sweet tangy come.

I hop a quick shower and finish dressing as the seat belt sign lights. I wake sleeping beauty. The city awaits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Saskia Folami-Neilson our new housekeeper stands in the foyer watching us. Christian old one broke her NDA, blabbed to the tabloids during our exile after the Gala. Gail just found this one, she seems to be capable, whether we trust her is yet to be determined.

Mrs. Saskia Folami-Neilson, 55 years old, is original from Elands Bay on the west coast of South Africa; between the Atlantic and the Cederberg mountains. She is the former housekeeper to the South African Ambassador at the UN. She married a local New Jersey guy who works as an interpreter for the UN two years ago. She gained citizenship last year and holds UN security clearances; has taken top culinary course in Capetown, Paris, and California and New York. She's been a housekeeper since she was fourteen.

They live below on the first floor. We own the top four floors, with the other fourteen floors rented out on a monthly contract. So, we don't keep any security risk. We have a private elevator, and separate garage.

We enter our New York penthouse, the room is softly lighted, heavenly scented flower, subtle, not overpowering. Saskia is smartly dressed black skirt and white blouse, with a smartly suit gentleman, her husband. Two bruisers wait behind them. The local GEH security. Parks is our lead CPO here.

"Mr. and MRS. GREY. I am Saskia your housekeeper, this is my husband Abel. This is Mr. Kowsi, and Mr. Van Pelt; your local CPO's and drivers during your stay here." she says with an almost musical British accent.

"Thankyou. We are a little tried. We will take a nap, wake us in about an hour. Lite Lunch about thirty minutes after we awake. Afterwards you can show me the house. Christian has paperwork to study for the meeting tomorrow." I take command, making sure everyone knows I'm the boss in my house.

"You Luggage is in your room. I haven't had a chance to unpack. The cloths you sent ahead are hanging in the wardrobe. A fruit basket is on the sitting table. Please call me if you need anything." Saskia says challenging me, without challenging me. I like her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hour later.

I step out of the shower, feeling heavenly, we really did just nap. Laying in his arms, feeling his breathe along my neck and jaw. Was the best relaxing thing in the whole freaking world. I find my luggage unpacked. I select a simple outfit of jeans and band t-shirt. I look like the college coed I am. I can live with this image. I pet my lace dress hanging in the wardrobe. I can't wait to wear it out to a Gala or play. Sex vixen Anna is hungry.

I wander out and up stairs to the main floor. The main rooms are on top, with the bedrooms one floor below. I like most of the art work I pass. But some will have to go. I like bright colors but blinding oneself for art is not my thing.

"Saskia? Where are the males?"

"Mr. Grey in his Office cussing like a sailor or maybe the General Secretary. The Boy's, CPO, are hiding in the security room downstairs next the building elevator. We have an internal small elevator just for our floors. I made you Mrs. Grey; a nice tuna salad lettuce wraps. Come Child eat."

"Please call me Anna, I dislike being called Mrs. Grey in private. I don't do servants very well. I prefer to be friendly. So, please call me Anna."

"Sure thing. Anna now sit, I'll get you the food, need to fatten you up. Your all skin and bones." She laughs with me, as she plates and serves the food, she sits and we go over the menu and schedule. I really like her.

Xxxxxxxxx

New York day 5

We walk down E.30th street to Lexington in Kips Bay/Murray Hill's to Kalustyan's spice market. Kowsi is trailing us while poor Van Pelt loads our foray of Fairway market in Kips Bay. I hope the SUV suspension doesn't break.

It only three long blocks, we could use the exercise, I plan on a Yoga class in the park this afternoon before Chris gets back. His sexpertise requires a lot and I mean a lot of flexibility. We are arm in arms; conspiring about our men. Her husband Abel is an only child, bookworm, with a flare for languages. I've already annoyed her by hooking Abel and Tim up on the phone. Seems their bromacing languages; is taking up her play time.

She teases me she'll get Chris hookup at the big snobby Tennis club down the road. I'll become a sports widow like her language widow hood. We laugh bumping each other. How lucky I am to have met and know such loving and strong women.

Saskia-pov

Anna is the strangest girl I have ever known. Bright, smart, beautiful, daring and fore right one minute meek, plain, unsure, demur, frightened the next. Yet she still steps out and puts one foot in front of the other. Never backing down or running away. I remember the second day, Mr. Grey when into the office. Anna took him lunch.

Kowsi tells me she threw four secretaries and two executives out on their ear. Chasing, harassing her man. She has a protective and jealous streak to rival her husband. I found her crying on her bed. I sat and held her. She was so afraid that she let Chris down by showing her temper.

She's a good girl. like my grandmother and mother. strong, independent and unafraid to face anyone or anything, till they are behind closed doors and shaded windows. She is a great lady, she just has to realizes it, but I doubt she ever will. Which will make her a legendary woman. She just doesn't see herself like that; As special, she just sees herself unvarnished and without air's. She has gone back everyday to eat and have lunch with her husband.

We turn onto Lexington; the Kalustyan's sign rise above the next block. A car screams up, two men in mask jump out with guns. I start to push Anna behind me, grabbing my heavy purse straps, my cousin sent it to me, it made from Hippodamia's hide. But Anna is already around me, throwing her purse in the tall one's face. Side kicking his knee. I hear the sickening crackle of bones. Kowsi is already firing. I see Van Pelt slam into the get-away car.

I complete the full swing of my heavy purse to the one Anna kicked stunned face. I can see the tearing the tough hide and brass fitting leave. Even thru the mask, long deep red sore spurts out blood. Hippo hide can be very tough and hurtful, with the edging woven hippo hide, same weaving the old apartheid's used as bullwhips on us coloreds.

I survey the area, just these three losers. I start to recover Anna. When she goes off. I've never seen her like this or any woman like this. Standing on the poor guys broken knee. She's a terrifying vengeful goddess.

"WHO SENT YOU? WAS IT THE ADMIRAL! TALK OR YOUR GOING TO BE A WOMAN IN THREE! TWO!"

"please, please no. Some lawyer hired us out of Queens. I have his card. Please lady don't hurt me!"

She forces him to retrieve the card, calls Welch, GEH head of Security. The cops aren't happy about her demeanor or abuse of the suspect. I step right into policeman's face, backing him off the curb into the street. No one talks to my Girl like that. Not Grey, his family, her friends, his friends, anyone!

Afterwards we simple walk to Kalustyan's an continue shopping. Tami, Grey's New York PA arranges another SUV. We exist the market to a new SUV and smiling Mr. Grey. Anna leaps into his arms. kissing him, despite the thirty or more paparazzi around us. They don't care, this is about them and only them.

In the car, Van Pelt tells me we are getting two more CPO for Anna. "Good." I bark at them, I will start carrying my stun gun and mace. No one is harming my charges here. Gail would kill me, if It did, hell I'd help her do it.

xxxxxxxxx

Cpov

After the Spice market attempt: I plan on escaping the city this weekend. I had Andrea and Tami book a private Prince Edward Island excursion. Anna of Greyville is going to follow the footsteps of Anna of Green Gables. With several side trips to see the natural wonders and animals of the island.

I smile out my downtown office in the wall street section of Manhattan. This trip has been profitable, and fun. I've seen more of the city in the past week than I ever have. For the first time, I enjoy the city simple things.

Three nights ago:

The moon is heavy over the Verrazano Bridge from the Staten Island Ferry. The crisp wind and chill have everyone inside except us lovers on the top deck. Just a handful of young couple separate out giving each a little space and privacy.

I have Anna burrow into my coat. Kissing her sweet lips. Waging war with our tongues. Letting the romance of the night seep into my soul. A nice dinner on the revolving floor of the View Restaurant & Lounge. 48 stories above the city, the rotating view was marvelous. I booked a section and had screens installed to give us privacy.

We stated with **Mountain Asparagus Ravioli** cooked al dente, tossed in a light citrusy cream and topped with heirloom cherry tomatoes and radicchio; **New England Style Crab Cake** pan seared jumbo lump cake with a whole grain mustard remoulade. Splitting the **Lobster Mac n' Cheese** with itsal dente cavatappi pasta cooked in a rich aged white cheddar sauce and topped with sautéed cold-water lobster.

 **Coastal Seafood Paella,** A medley of pan seared grouper chunks, butter poached little neck clam and PEI mussels on a bed of aromatic saffron risotto, garnished with piquillo peppers, English peas and charred Meyer lemons was my entrée. While my fussy little coed had the **Pan Roasted Berkshire Pork Chop;** Juicy double cut pork chop served with a bacon and Yukon gold potato hash served with a rich green apple jus she giggled "Pork chops and Apple sauce! Baby!"

She had to explain the joke, I am so limiting her's and Kate's classic TV. We argued about three kids verses six. We are not doing the Bunch thing. "well let's see how the Pork chops and Apple sauce really are?" stealing a big chunk from her fork.

He leans over, kissing me. rubbing my groin. I drool as she whispers naughty things we may try tonight. The box seats for the play will give some privacy if my little vixen decides to use her smart mouth. I can't wait to finger fu #k her int bliss before the intermission.

We share the **A Cherry Explosion** ; it'sdark-red morello cherry mousse perched on a buttery cherry savarin paired with rich silky black cherry ice cream. The menu says it's to die for! We both agree. I lick a spot off Anna's nose. Making the world brighten in her blush.

The Broadway show _**Brief Encounter**_ was swooningly romantic show, comedy doesn't do it justice. Anna tells me it's based on Noel Coward's 1945 screenplay about a star-crossed couple who falls in love at first sight in a British train station; Coward's clever songs is a mix of drama and comedy to music. We laughed, cried and enjoy the show.

We even forgot to have sex, the show was that enthralling. So we finished with a round trip o the Staten island ferry. Has we plow homeward to the city. I wage war with my sexy coed wife. Battling tongues and lips. Words spoken of secrets, dreams and fantasy. With my love in my arms, nothing else matters to me.

Saturday: Prince Edward Island:

Leaving Charlottetown in our two SUV convoy with Mountie escort. The natural wonder and beauty of the rolling farmlands, quaint villages, seaside harbors along the Green Gables Shore scenic drive. I arranged private tour, skipping the tour trap North Shore area's quaint little fishing villages. We wander thru the sugar maples of Cavendish Grove. We brunch in Avonlea village.

In the afternoon; tour Green Gables House, this old farm site inspired L.M. Montgomery's first novel, Anne of Green Gables, published in 1908. We walk the grounds while Anna recites passages form the series. We watch the birds off Cape Turner, sitting on the picnic table top. Cuddled under a blanket. Letting the sunshine and fresh air cleanse our souls.

We cruise north to our B&B for the night. The Beach House "Inn by the Sea" in French River. We walk from our lighthouse cottage down to the beach around the New London lighthouses. Returning for a private dinner we ordered from The Pidgeon Coop Diner down the road. Eating our lobster burgers and fries on the large deck of our cottage. Everyone has been told to stay away. I sex my girl up in the light of the propane table top fire pit I had installed. Lounging in the chairs watching the stars shine thru the clockwork flash of the lighthouse.

I carry my sleeping wife to our bed. Making her the world in my arms. this world is all I ever need. Kissing her sweet lips, she breathless says my name. I wonder to a chance meeting, a chance thought, and electric possibility. That has blossomed like the fruit groves we passed. Into this wonderful life.

Sunday, we tour the **Anne of Green Gables Museum at Silver Bush.** Taking a carriage ride thru the estate of the author home. On the ride back to Charlottetown we stop and have tea with Prince Edward Island poet laureate David Helwig and his daughter Maggie.

We end the day touring New Glasgow Prince Edward Island Preserve Company, scenic and sustainable. I ship Gail and Saskia, hell all the cooks in the family and even my non-cooking brother 'liott, couple case each of the locally grown fruit jams and marmalades. Relax and enjoy the picturesque landscape. As sunset captures the day.

The flight home, my little wife is tucker out. Her Literature addiction sated for now. I can't wait to take her to England and let her loose in the Lake country.

Tomorrow heading home.

Tonight, I stare out across the sublime lite central park. The late-night fog has settle leaving a hush and eerie bane on the city. I sip my whiskey, letting the burn soothe my tortured soul. My lady is sleeping a health sleep not ten feet from me. tomorrow we head back to Seattle and the world.

I look from the landscape to the Madonna in my bed. Her hair a golden tint in the moonlight and city glow. Her nose a cute snort and lips a pleasure land demanding attention. I slip back into bed and make her comfortable in my arms. The few hours we have left on this escape are winding down; as visions of children run about Anna's house on the Sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain pours down the roofs in the tropic outside of Amsterdam, Suriname. The warehouse in the cul-de-sac of the jungle is forlorn and bleak. I let the rain wash away doubts and fears. I see the Hummer cruising up the muddy road, pulling into the driveway.

I step out into the light, holding my AK 12 ga. shotgun with twenty round stick magazine. "Hola Mr. Smith. Mr. Trader is inside. Please the door is open" I pigeon talk them inside.

The inside belies the weary exterior. An old man with huge cigar sits waiting at a table. He smiles at Mr. Smith and his two henchmen. If he knew that smile he'd draw and shoot. But his ignorance is bliss right now.

"you have my items?"

"Si. Mint condition, still in the sealed case. On the bench behind you."

Mr. Smith open the crate. The green case with yellow marking proclaim it a new version stinger missile. He stupidly grins.

"Excellent, load them."

"Not so fast, Commodore. First you transfer the money to this account." he holds up his cell phone. The Asshole starts typing on his.

"half now, half when I reach the airfield. Ok?"

"Si, when I get the confirmation. While we wait let me show you the best thing in the house. Just got it in from Aberdeen. You may want to bid on it." he walks them over to a large engine transportation case. Hitting a switch on the small overhead crane the lips rises.

The asshole turns green, as the two bodies appear in the bottom. "BANG BANG" his henchman fall. He turns to us. "you'll never get the rest of the money, I have people that will hunt you."

The old guy smiles at him. "Money. You think this is about money. No admiral! This is about two little girls who deserve to be happy and free. This is a intervention. My friend Paul and I are going to insure you never blacken our door again." He drives a foot-long bayonet thru the Admiral gut. Pushing him into the packing case.

I smirk at him, he doesn't understand. He was a sailor who never went to seas, never fought beyond the pen and paper. A paper tiger who only beat up children and girls. I take the small pocket 45 I used to end his bodyguards.

"We haven't been introduced. My name in Paul Lambert, my niece is Mrs. Anna Grey. You should have never tried to be what you never were. Slow death in the box." I grimace as I unload the clip into his groin. Fred, Barney's IT cohort helps me load the bodies. We close the lid and screw in the forty bolts.

Leaving I can still hear the admiral begging. I wonder if Bee's begging sounded like that, I doubt it. Bee has sand. The paper tiger is just a worthless. A truck pulls in and takes the case to a deep mine in the hills. Once the case is deep inside, Luke will blast the mountain down over it.

I watch the kids play in the market, watch them laugh and run about carefree. I remember my brother Frank like that. How I miss him. How he must be looking down from heaven at his daughter, singing to her. Happy as a clam that she has found her love and life. I turn to the hills were a puff of debris rises.

I look to the rising moon, sing to my brother.

To everything (turn, turn, turn)  
There is a season (turn, turn, turn)  
And a time to every purpose, under heaven

A time to be born, a time to die  
A time to plant, a time to reap  
A time to kill, a time to heal  
A time to laugh, a time to weep

To everything (turn, turn, turn)  
There is a season (turn, turn, turn)

And a time to every purpose, under heaven

A time to build up, a time to break down  
A time to dance, a time to mourn  
A time to cast away stones, a time to gather stones together

To everything (turn, turn, turn)  
There is a season (turn, turn, turn)  
And a time to every purpose, under heaven

A time of love, a time of hate  
A time of war, a time of peace  
A time you may embrace, a time to refrain from embracing

To everything (turn, turn, turn)  
There is a season (turn, turn, turn)  
And a time to every purpose, under heaven

A time to gain, a time to love  
A time for you to feel our love

A time for Annie, a time to start family anew  
A time for us, I swear it's not too late

Songwriters: Peter Seeger

Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There Is a Season) lyrics © T.R.O. Inc


	12. Chp12 Storm break house: Christmas day

FSOG NIGHTMARE 12

Storm break house: Christmas day

I lounge at the pool under the heat lamps. This Christmas is just close family. The others are still miffed they have never been here. This is and always will be are sanctuary from the world and family. I smile at the scene before me. How far we have come in this life.

I worried when we brought them here, that the clothing optional rule would be hard to do. But I was wrong, we thrive here in the rule. Mostly we are clothed or lightly so. But in the pool its nudism run amok. I found the cloth optional rule allows us to interact as individuals without being able to hide our emotions and scars. Forcing us to be open and vulnerable.

Some allowances had to be created, open sex like in the pre-years is banned to the bedroom. But I demand and lead us in never being ashamed of our bodies, our scar. #3 damaged me for years with that phobia. I will never allow it passing down to my children.

"Anna? Want some more Ice tea?" Sophia asks.

"YES. Please." I marvel at the sweet girl. how timid and afraid she was when Jason and Gail finally managed to get her away from her mother. She has blossomed here in the core of our family.

"Do you think he will ever get tired?" she quizzes as she heads to the side cart with drinks and snacks.

I stare at my husband laughing, happy has a bundle of energy runs off the springboard into his arms. Frankie our youngest boy at just four is the very image of his father. Paul tells me he has the Lambert zest for life, with my good manners and brains. Paul the old scamp is still single preferring to be the family Player.

"Frankie hold your knees tighter, cannon ball daddy!"

"Anna! Shut up!" Screams a laughing Chris.

" **CANNONBALL** " screams my oldest Teddy launching into the pool to drown Frankie and Chris. They laughing chase each other around the pool. Frankie swims like a fish, hasn't got the courage yet to dive into the pool.

"Here you Go Anna." Sophia hands me a glass. Then cannon balls in on the males. She really is still a tomboy at heart. I laugh at the chaos and fun.

"Mom? why did the Poe use animal imagery in his short stories." My eldest daughter has, furrowed brow and chewing the top of a stylus.

"Kelly-Hellen Grey. stop studying and get in the pool. NOW! Sophia needs help against the boys."

" **NO! I DON'T**!" screams the Harvard freshman. I giggle at her splashing Chris and Teddy.

"OK, mom. Gee you're always yelling at Teddy to study. Me it's always stop studying. You don't want me to outs your husband from CEO. I get it! playing favorites. Me your perfect daughter over ugly old man husband." She is so banned from Kate and Mia for a month. At least Kate's daughter Ava is a super nerd like her and not carefree waif that Mia daughter Gracie is.

I put down my reader. Real books don't last in here since the kids showed up. sneak behind her as she talks up the chaos she plans. Grabbing her I carry her into the deep end of the pool. Diving under her. I grab her ankle, pulling her around in an underwater circle. Heading to splashes the males.

She rises above the water, spiting and yelling threats **"MOM**!"

Sliding on my back " **YES** Kelly." I give my sweet butter won't melt in my mouths speech.

"If I don't make junior next year it's your fault!" she drives into the pile of laughing bodies in the shallow end.

She is too smart for her own good. Already a Sophomore at twelve. She is bucking to start college before she is fifteen. Take over Grey house by eighteen. Make my hair turn gray by Monday. I just want her happy and well rounded.

With us all tired out, I walk up the pool steps to Gail holding my youngest; just two our Christmas baby.

Taking her in my arms, wet and all. I giggle and rub the nose-to-nose my Anastasia-Rose Gail Grey. her copper locks and blue eyes mesmerizes me. I towel off and dress in one of Chris dress shirts. My usually attire here.

I bump Kelly and we ladies, all dance down the hall to the kitchen. Gail as made dinner it should be ready in an hour. we grab some fruit, lounge in the great room. Reading and watching the Christmas trees outside the widow sparkle. We don't do the inside tree. But decorate the outside ones.

Annie cuddle in my side as I read and show a popup book to her. Kelly is leaning in bizarre angles over her lazy boy recliner while reading. How her spine bends like that I don't know.

Sophia, Teddy, Jason and Chris are engaged in learning Vulcan Chess (Star Trek: three-dimensional Chess) I watch Teddy pout. He's very intelligent but is still miffed his kid sister is in his high school class. Sibling rivalries.

I can still remember over Thanksgiving at Grey Manor; Elliot, Jose, Chris verse Tim, Aaron, who married Alex's PA. Barney who Married Andrea and Lucky. I always wonder why Grace had a real fire-hose plug and hose in her backyard garden. Now I know why. Luckily only bruise and minor contusions. The game they played before with the kids was much tamer.

I feel my family around me as Gail comes sitting on the other side of Annie. Watching the fireplace flicker and dance shadows around the room. Magically reducing the scene to ethereal bliss. My world, my family.

XX

The intruder alarm goes off. Jason and Chris rush to the security room. I follow, strangle Kelly is dressing. We always keep some cloths near the main door. To not scare the tourist.

"Chris, I don't know what that is? but its landing."

They both exist the room, clothed for outside. The rest of us dress. I watch Kelly slip behind us as we argue to open the door.

"YOU CAME!" echoes in the foyer. We rush out to see a teenage boy in heavy winter gear, walking up the path. Stripping his facemask and hood. A tall brown hair green eyed fifteen-year-old smile at my twelve-year-old daughter. I have the most intense De je Vue; this is Chris and me at the entrance to the log road. This was us at my bench in the WSU demo garden.

She jumps in his arms kissing him. Forgetting we are here. Chris moves to break them up and pummel the boy. I stop him, taking his hand. He looks at me. I shrug. This is their moment.

They finally stop, turning to us with pure bliss on their faces. "Everyone this Clay Graywolf, my boyfriend!" My little miss clone demands. Challenging us. I smirk: so, my daughter in everything.

"Alright inside he looks frozen." I herd them into the kitchen, seating them with hot cider. We wait them out.

"What is that thing you landed in" Chris asks

"My Bensen-gyrocopter, build it myself from plans on the internet. Cool right"

"Where did you fly from?" Jason asks

"Seattle, near midnight. The bird only can cruise at ninety MPH. I tanked at Powel, Namu, Prince Rupert and Craig. Piece of Cake."

"you flew that over open water?" Chris asks horrified.

" **YES**. Any risk to be with my girl. I had safety gear. The bird is a two-seater. I was fine." From the blue color of his face when he walked up, the trip was not a cake walk.

"Well I will hop you back to Craig, you can commercial back to Seattle." Chris goes all Papa bear on Clay.

"NO, K' invited me. till she says leave I'm not going anywhere." He stubbornly demands. I see Chris in him. I giggle. Everyone looks at me.

"Gail, lets set up the guest room. Kelly you're not allowed in there and he is **NO ALLOWED IN YOUR ROOM! AM I CLEAR**!" they both nod.

"Good, as a guest here. you'll sign a NDA and house rules apply. If you'd like to return to Craig its your choice." I strip out of my sweat pants, leaving me in a dress shirt and return to the great room.

Later the herd meanders in. Chris is watching Clay like a hawk. He's removed his shirt. the mass of scars and burns speak of a violent event.

"Everyone, Clay as haphophobia, the scars are from his parents dying in a car crash when he was five. I know we all understand the rules about that. but please treat him normal. The scars don't define him. His heart does." My Daughter speaks while stroking his chest. She can touch him, I look at my husband.

He walks over and takes me in his arms crying. Since we've been together he cries more easily. Letting the cage emotions out. I stroke his back. Full circle we have come full circle.

The end:


	13. Chapter 13 Elliot's little coed

Nightmare Elliot:

Several people have asked how Elliot and Kate hookup.

Elliot's little coed

Monday:

"What do you mean you little pissant! That you fired my foreman at WSU!"

"He's F #$#King fired! You buddy was caught flashing Women on the job site!"

"He says no he didn't!"

"TAYLOR!"

Taylor walks in very fast he must have been outside the door.

"Show my idiot brother what is virginal foreman was doing!

Shit he shows me a string of Roger flashing girls over several days. Twice up-close to a bombshell blond. She's hot.

"Alright! Alright he's fired. I'll have to go down there and fix this."

"Good! Now get out I have real work to do!"

"F #$#K you little brother. at least you have to tell Mom I won't be at the party Saturday" I slam him walking out the door. just great I had a date tonight and tomorrow night. now I'm stuck in coed bland land.

Wednesday:

I throw a bag of cement at two idiots. They manage to catch it, just.

"GET THESE BAGS WHERE I TOLD YOU TO PUT THEM!" I scream at the idiots. The ex-foreman when to shit on his first job site lead. The Superintend was gone yesterday after I had to eat ten cubic yards of mud. Because the superintend didn't check to see if we need the cement trucks.

I turn to walk towards the command trailer. I need to figure out why everything is screwed up.

"So, you're the new idiot wasting Greys donation to the university." Sexy voice to my left screams. I turn to the bombshell beauty. She is hotter in person than the pic on Taylor's phone.

"Well aren't you special; little girl! Is your Daddy around here looking for a real job?"

"NO. I'm Miss Kavanagh, Editor of the school paper and magazine! So answer the question! Moron!"

"Yes, I am the boss. If you what an interview F #K off. What a ride? I'm at the Holiday inn express down the street." I sneer at her. She walks closer and kicks my balls into my throat.

"How you like that ride?" she walks off, swing that fine ass. She walks near the campus duck pond edge. Picking myself up I rush her. She turns at the last moment and grabs me as we tumble into the scummy water. Raising out to the water she starts to cuss and scream. I kiss her: the world tilts out of control. We break apart! Both stunned by the fire. We climb out and she takes off. I stare after her. Sure I lost my only chance to be with her.

Be with her? A strange thought. I usually hit it and quit it, the longest I ever dates one girl was two weeks. And I still banged several babies during the time.

I shake my head. I want more, everything with her. It scares me to death.

Thursday night.

Sitting on a blanket, enjoying the grass below the library. I sip some wine and just enjoy the warm day and pretty sunset. I can't wait for the outdoor movie on the blowup screen begins. The double feature is D **on't Lose Your Head** is the thirteenth in The Carry On films A parody of The Scarlet Pimpernel It is the time of the French Revolution, and two bored English noblemen decide to have some fun and save their French counterparts from beheading by the guillotine.

The second film is **Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine** is a 1965 Price plays a mad scientist with the questionable assistance of his resurrected flunky Mullaney, builds a gang of female robots: his evil robot minions are dispatched to seduce and rob wealthy men. The car chase through the streets of San Francisco. The film is followed by the 30-minute Tv promo show: **The wild, weird world of Dr. Goldfoot**

I lounge and enjoy the dying sunshine, in just tight gym shorts; sucking up some vitamin envy. As the college hard-bodies stare a gawk at my pack, guns and face. I smile behind my **Ray-Ban Predator sunglasses** , more **MIB** and super cool Tarantino stud in **Reservoir Dogs**. I'm nearly a decade older than these want-a-be's. The chicks are drooling at my cool stud self.

A shadow overtakes my rays. I look up to Blondie all hot in short-shorts and midriff tank top. Her eyes hidden behind **Panthère de Cartier round sunglasses,** very expensive for a coed? She hardens me, I smile letting her see my big hammer.

We stare for a long pregnant moment at each other. "Wine, my lady?"

She sits, taking mine, sipping. "Hey! This is really good."

"Yea stole it form my brother the wine nerd. Lay back the cartoons are starting." She giggles at my corny line. By the third guillotine we are laughing and making out. This exile in Vancouver is suddenly going great.

We camp out in my hotel room; her roommate is straight laced and very unhappy with Katie's past escapades. Being a man-whore of Seattle, I can understand. I can remember just three months ago: bring a pair of hotties to help get Christian out of his funk. He was late so I warmed up both Girls. He threw a mop bucket of ice water on us. Yelling to high heaven about the germs on his white sofa.

So we crash, munch and sex like starving fiends. Tomorrow she has a charity thing, I need to get thing straight at the job site before the push next week.

Saturday morning, 9am:

I kiss her, dropping her off at her building. I head to a long day, she believes she'll be back by 5.

Saturday 7pm.

Something is wrong, I call Kates numbers. I get a dude, Jose something. the Girls are missing. I sweat waiting for Jose and the police. The radio is blaring the local college radio station.

 _ **Breaking news. Christian Grey of GEH is outed at Seattle General Hospital, Children's Cancer Ward Fundraiser Gala at Grey Manor. The home of Christian Grey parents. witness say that an older woman identified as Eliana Lincoln in SM sex gear threw a naked, hooded female slave at Grey. witness heard her say the slave was payment for a debt.**_

 _ **She then blew her brains out. Christian Grey took his newly acquired slave and has fled the gala. Police are looking for the couple. Dr. Grace Grey, his mother is being rushed to the hospital, overcome with the relations.**_

 _ **The mysterious personal life of Christian Grey the most eligible bachelor in Washington state, and the west coast. Is a SM sadist. Shock is running thru the business world and the society. Stay tuned to 101.5 the leading voice of the WSU and southern Washington state. **_


End file.
